The Last Hurdle
by MetaSigma
Summary: Michael has gone back to America, however with Yuu in Kyoto for college and Miki going to Toryu University a new rival has entered the picture. Will he pursue Miki or will Miki somehow fall for this guy on her own? Ch 6 up Story will be completed in time
1. It All Starts

(There are intermixing elements of the manga AND the anime in here so if something seems a little confusing then it's most likely a hodge podge of the anime and the manga being throw together to make the story a little more plausible. As always I don't own MB and all those copyrights blah blah blah

**R&R and hopefully I'll finish this sometime before the next Blue Moon :P) **

The Last Hurdle – It All Starts…

Koishikawa home… 

**Everything was quiet, at least as quiet as THIS home could get. Normal families would spend their day doing normal things. Of course THIS isn't what you'd consider your normal family. The Koishikawa's and the Matsuura's were perhaps the most odd of families you'd ever meet. Not only did they re-marry each other's wife/husband and throw everything into chaos for their families. They lived under the same roof AND their son and daughter fell in love with each other further complicating everything. The outside world knows little of this however aside from their immediate friends. This is the final hurdle for a couple that has gone through literally everything. From pushy girls and guys to break ups that nearly threw each other into a state of no recovery. And here is where it all starts…**

**January…**

**Miki mumbled her boyfriend's name as she stirred in her sleep. It was a childish mumble but it brought a smile to her dreaming face. Perhaps she was having a good dream, or maybe she was just infatuated with the fact that she and her boyfriend had gone through so much and ended up more in love with each other AFTER everything had happened than before. Some noise downstairs awoke her from her slumber however and she slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them as her morning started. She yawned and looked over at the desk where she spent many days writing about her love, trials, and tribulations over life to her best friend. On the desk sat a picture of Miki and a handsome gentleman. She smiled looking at it and in a soft voice thought, "Good morning Yuu. I know you're still in Kyoto studying, but I can't wait to see you again soon!" Miki smiled giggling a little and flopped out of bed in her energetic way and, as was her new custom, looked at the bright blue sky through the window and said, "Yooooooosh! Today is going to be a GREAT DAY!" She raised a fist into the air laughing happily.**

"**Miki!" her mother Rumi called from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready! Come and get some!"**

"**Haaaaiii!" Miki screamed back. Quickly changing into clothes for school and bounding down the stairs with enthusiasm.**

"**Ohayo Miki," her mother greeted her.**

"**Ohayo mama, Chiyako-chan," Miki greeted her mother and stepmother.**

"**You seem awfully cheery this morning," Rumi taunted her daughter, "did you end up talking to Yuu all night again?"**

**Miki stuck her tongue out playfully and responded blushing, "Gomen gomen! Once I start talking to him I lose track of time."**

**Miki's mothers laughed and Miki sat down eating some of the toast that had been prepared. Rumi was trying to make breakfast and asked her daughter, "So what kind of omelet would you like this morning?"**

**Miki, knowing her mother's cooking wasn't the best quickly responded, "It's ok! I'll grab something on the campus!" She laughed hesitantly as Rumi dropped her head with a sigh.**

**Miki munched on her piece of toast and smiled blushing a little thinking about last night's conversation with Yuu, her boyfriend.**

"**So you'll be coming home for winter break!" Miki said excitedly.**

"**Hai. Winter break has already started, but they assigned us some extra homework that I wanted to finish before I came home," Yuu replied.**

"**Demo…" Miki said slightly pouting.**

**Yuu laughed and responded, "I'll work twice as fast so I can spend extra time with you hun."**

"**Yuu!" Miki smiled happily and laughed.**

**Miki shook her head snapping out of her flashback of last night and looked at her watch. "I should get going," Miki finished, "It's almost time for my first class."**

"**Have a nice day in school!" Miki's mothers waved as Miki headed to the foyer to put her shoes on. "Yuu is coming home soon!" Miki though happily as she blushed once more. Miki had been through so much just to be with Yuu that most couples would have quit after the first problem. It was such a blessing that Yuu and Miki loved each other as much as they did, and the fact that they had been through so much together made their bond neigh unbreakable. Miki had become so strong through the ordeals as well, and she oozed the confidence it gave her. She couldn't wait to see her loved one again and just be embrace by his tender touch. Just thinking about it made her blush like a little kid and she screamed in excitement, "I can't wait!"**

**Toryu University…**

**Miki hummed as she walked toward the university and saw her friend Ginta and Arimi on the way. "Ginta!" She yelled.**

**Ginta stopped and looked behind him as Miki approached, "Miki-chan!" Ginta said with a smile, "Ohayo!"**

"**Ohayo Ginta! Ohayo Arimi!"**

**Arimi smiled and responded, "Ohayo! You seem to be in a more than cheery mood than usual."**

**Miki blushed a little and laughed, "Is it that obvious?"**

**Arimi laughed, "So how is Yuu doing then?"**

**The three of them continued walking toward the university as Miki explained what was going on.**

"**So Yuu should be home soon?"**

"**Hai! He'll be home on Saturday!" Miki couldn't contain her excitement.**

"**That's wonderful! I bet you miss him don't you Miki," Ginta teased her.**

"**Ginta!" Miki blushed and laughed.**

**Arimi looked at Ginta slightly annoyed and said, "You wouldn't miss me if I was gone for a long time Ginta?"**

**Ginta whipped around his face flush and said, "Wha- Of course I would!"**

**Arimi looked away a little sad and Ginta sat there trying to explain to his g/f Arimi that he'd miss her more than the world. Miki couldn't help but giggle a little watching this spectacle unfold. Suddenly Miki started thinking about how Yuu would always pick on her and the reactions she'd have to his teasing.**

**Miki's first period class…**

**English was definitely Miki's most difficult class this semester considering she NEVER used her English except for the time that Michael said hi to her. So she was definitely rusty when it came to using the English language. It definitely was something that needed to change considering there were going to be many times she would have to fly to New York with Yuu on business trips and English is a MUST in the United States. So of course she dreaded it every period it started, but gave it the same enthusiasm that she had with the rest of her studies.**

**Miki sat at her desk and waited for her class to begin. Thoughts of Yuu still filled her head and she couldn't help but blush again slightly. The rest of the class filed in and the professor walked in holding his folders. "Good day class." He said in clear English.**

"**Guud deh professah" the students said in their best English they could.**

**The professor bowed and the students followed as was the customary respectful measures in Japan. The students sat back down and waited for the teacher to start speaking. "Before we begin class today, I'd like to introduce you to someone who will be helping out in class while he's here." The teacher spoke in Japanese. The students looked at each other and conversed a little bit before the professor said, "I'd like you all to meet Aaron Tsukino."**

**The classroom door opened and in walked a man close to 6 foot, maybe a little taller. He wore laid-back khakis a navy blue sweatshirt and it appeared a white tee was sticking out from under the navy sweatshirt. He wore a hat that had a ND symbol on it which most of the students had no idea. He didn't appear all that strong and looked like he weighed about 145 to 155 lbs and nothing more, but his face was magical. A lot of the students, female especially, started gossiping amongst each other about this new professor and how YOUNG he looked. Aaron simply looked around the classroom and scanned the classroom before saying in clear English, "Word."**

**The professor sighed and said in English, "Aaron, You have to quit using so much slang around people here. They'll never understand you!"**

**Aaron shrugged, "Maybe not, but they'll learn." Aaron looked at the confused faces on so many of the people. He sighed and laughed before he said once again, "Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Aaron Tsukino. It's a pleasure to meet you all."**

"**Hallo, Aaron," the students responded in somewhat broken English.**

"**Aaron here is going to help us out this semester. He's here as an exchange student from the United States," The professor said in fluent Japanese, "And his Japanese isn't the best so be aware you'll have to speak in English with him most of the time."**

**Aaron shot a glance over to the professor and laughed, "Hey I haven't been able to use what I learned in almost 5 years wouldn't you get rusty as well?"**

**The professor smiled and nodded, "I can see what you mean, but since it's your first time in Japan and since it's best to get to know your students I figure we'll use today as a Question and Answer day."**

**The teacher repeated what he said to the class in Japanese and the students started murmuring amongst each other. Aaron simply let out a light chuckle and wrote his name on the blackboard so that the students could see his name. "Almost forgot to do this," he chuckled again.**

"**So who wants to ask the first question?" the professor looked around. Many of the students raised their hand and the professor pointed to one of the men.**

"**Konnichiwa, mi name es Akito Mahajimara."**

"**Nice to meet you Akito," Aaron walked over and held out his hand.**

**Akito shook it and asked using Japanese, "Where in the United States are you from?"**

**Aaron kinda blinked not sure what Akito just said and looked at the professor for some help. The professor laughed and said to his students, "I think I should have you ask the questions to me and I'll translate them for Aaron."**

"**Sorry about that Akito," Aaron laughed.**

**Akito shook his head and responded, "Et es Ohkeh."**

"**Akito asked you where in the US are you from?"**

"**I'm from a large state with a small population. Its called Montana."**

**The professor translated for Akito and the students who murmured amongst themselves again. Another set of hands went up and this time the professor called upon a girl. "Hallo, mi name es Aya Saatori," she bowed respectfully.**

**Aya asked the question to the professor who translated, "Aya would like to know how old you are?"**

**Aaron sort of chuckled internally before he let out a loud laugh and slightly shook his head before saying to the professor, "I'll leave that a secret for them, but I'll say I'm old enough."**

**The professor gave a light chuckle before explaining in Japanese to his students. They murmured to each other as well and a lot of the girls giggled like high school students. Aaron laughed at the professor and said almost joking, "Hopefully I'm not too popular with the girls."**

**The professor chuckled and responded, "Trust me I think you're safe." Another couple of students raised their hand and the professor picked Miki.**

**Miki stood up and said, "Hallo, I am Miki Koishikawa." She bowed respectfully and spoke to the teacher her question.**

"**Miki would like to know what you like to do for fun," the professor translated.**

**Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Fun. Hmmmm. Well let's see here, I LOVE basketball as well as being an avid Video Game addict, definitely love sports.**

**The professor translated for the students and they murmured to each other once more. "You'll have to play with the basketball team or at least see how good they are Aaron," the professor said.**

"**Of course Wakashi-sensei. I'm looking forward to it actually."**

"**Oh?"**

"**Definitely." Aaron cracked his knuckles and finished, "I look forward to showing these people how basketball is REALLY played!"**

**The professor chuckled and said, "Hopefully you get a good challenge out of our team."**

"**Hell yeah!"**

**Koishikawa home…**

**Miki walked through the gate to her home, worn down after a long day of school and tennis practice. She opened the door to her home and yelled, "I'm home!" No answer came and she thought to herself, "Everyone must still be working." She giggled remembering how Yuu and herself had to keep their relationship secret and usually when their parents were gone, they able to express their affections for each other. She entered the living room and stopped when she saw someone sitting on the couch. She was a little afraid considering she had no idea whom this guy even was or how he even got into the house. "Maybe he hasn't seen me yet!" Miki thought slowly inching her way back toward the foyer.**

**The front door opened and Miki's mother Rumi appeared, "Ahhh! Miki-chan! Welcome home," her mother smiled.**

"**Mama, who's that person sitting on our couch over there!" Miki pointed to the man still sitting on the couch.**

"**Ahh? Didn't anyone tell you? He's an exchange student from America!"**

**Miki looked rather annoyed realizing these ARE her parents after all and that this was very commonplace in the house when it came to IMPORTANT things. "Mama you really need to let me know these things more in advance."**

"**Gomen gomen Miki!" Rumi said laughing, "I thought someone had already told you. I did tell your father to tell you but he must have forgotten! You should go introduce yourself to him. He can't speak a lot of Japanese but he knows enough to get by I from what it sounds like. Oh and by the way he'll be staying in Yuu's room so we already set up the bunk beds again."**

**Miki nodded slowly not sure what to make of these new revelations. Michael had left back for America only a few months ago so it was odd that ANOTHER exchange student had come. "Hopefully he doesn't fall in love with me like Michael did," Miki thought as she sighed. She shook her head and smiled realizing it didn't matter, as long as she had Yuu, nothing could force her to anyone else. No matter how much they pursued. She blushed again thinking about Yuu and giggled a little. The man on the couch got up, stretched and yawned before turning around to see Miki in her own world giggling. Somewhat surprised, but interested he raised an eyebrow and let out a slight laugh of his own. Miki snapped out of her own world and looked at the man before in a shocked voice said, "Aaron-sensei!"**

"**Word," Aaron gave his usual unexplainable greeting that left Miki confused.**

"**Wurd?" Miki blinked confused.**

**Aaron laughed and shook his head lightly taking the headphones off his ears and in somewhat broken Japanese said, "It is a greeting that I use when I see people." He smiled and Miki stepped back somewhat taken aback by his smile. It reminded her of Yuu's smile. It was so warm and calming that she seemed a little shocked that someone ELSE could smile that same way that Yuu could and get nearly the same reaction that Yuu's smile would have on her.**

"**I see," Miki responded in her native tongue.**

"**Hai," Aaron looked at Miki again and pushed a couple buttons on his watch. His watch seemed like something out of a sci-fi movie with more buttons on it than a conventional watch. "Miki," Aaron pointed to his watch and finished, "I'd like you to say something to me in Japanese, please. Something simple."**

**Miki pointed her index finger at her chin in thought and replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you."**

"**Enable translator," Aaron said.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you," Aaron heard quite clearly.**

**Miki looked surprised and in her native tongue again, "Cooool, what is that?"**

**The translator translated it into English and Aaron laughed. "It's a translator. Basically I can translate what people are saying and have it converted to English so I can better understand what it is they are saying."**

**Miki was awestruck with such a cool device and she laughed. "Can it translate English into Japanese?" She asked.**

**Aaron nodded and replied in English, "Yes it can."**

**The watch translated it back into Japanese, "Hai."**

**Miki was totally taken aback by the fact the watch could do that and laughed again.**

"**I'm still kinda new to Japan, is there anyway you could show me around sometime?" Aaron asked Miki.**

"**Ehh, Ummm, well I have a lot of homework to do unfortunately so today wouldn't be the best day."**

**Aaron looked a little dejected but nodded, "Nah you're right. Best not to interfere with your studies. It's cool. I'll go wonder around and get lost or something."**

"**Miki!" Rumi said from the kitchen, "We're having this American dish Aaron is going to prepare so maybe you should go to the supermarket with him?"**

**Miki sighed and replied, "Haiii."**

**Aaron laughed lightly and said, "Oh come on now it's not going to kill you to help me out is it now? What are you afraid you'll enjoy hanging out with me?" he winked at Miki who started to feel a little uncomfortable almost feeling like she was staring at a Michael look alike in attitude. Miki put on her coat and shoes and headed out of the house Aaron right next to her wearing lighter clothing. Miki looked at him not sure as to why he wasn't wearing a coat considering it was only 5 degrees Celsius out.**

"**Aren't you going to catch a cold if you don't wear a coat?" She questioned his motive for not wearing a coat.**

**Aaron chuckled, "Nah this is pretty nice weather considering where I'm from it can get as cold as –10 below Celsius."**

"**Woah! That's very cold!" Miki seemed a little shocked, "Does it snow a lot where you're from," she seemed more excited to hear more about the different part of the US he was from. "Definitely. We have a saying where we get 8 months of winter and then 4 months of summer."**

"**Wah! No spring or fall!"**

**Aaron chuckled again, "the temperatures are so off the wall sometimes that it's like the weather just skips a season."**

"**Interesting!"**

"**I heard from Rumi earlier that you had an exchange student in your house named Michael for a couple of years. He hailed from New York."**

"**Hai. Michael was very enthusiastic and was a lot of fun to have at our home!"**

"**Hopefully I can match his enthusiasm and make this a memorable time for you and your family as well."**

**Miki nodded and the two continued to stroll down toward the supermarket.**

**Koishikawa home…**

**Wafts of flavor could be smelt coming from the kitchen and the sound of a skillet cooking something could be heard. Miki sniffed the air in her room and could feel her mouth watering. "That smells absolutely delicious!" She thought as she tried to concentrate on her homework instead of the delectable smells that seemed to attack her and rile her ability to work. Suddenly she started to hear music that was coming up through the floor it was so loud. She growled and walked downstairs perturbed looking into the kitchen to see Aaron listening to something that sounded like English music, and head banging like a bad rocker. "Aaron!" She screamed over the music, as it seemed Aaron didn't hear her. She put her fingers in her ears to try to lower the sound and walked over to Aaron. She took one finger out and tapped Aaron on the shoulder; instinctively he turned the volume of the music down. She took her other finger out of her ear and asked, "What are you doing?"**

"**Cooking dinner, what else?" The aroma flowed its way back into Miki's nose and she forgot about the fact she wasn't happy with the disruption and started asking, "What are you cooking that smells so good!"**

"**It's a Cajun dish called catfish courtbouillon. It's native to a state called Louisiana back in the US. REALLY spicy, but it's VERY VERY good."**

**Miki looked at the dish being produced and thought to herself, "Man, I wish my cooking was this good…I wish I could make a meal like this for Yuu."**

**Aaron looked at Miki and thought he saw a slightly depressed look on her face like something was bothering her and asked, "You want to help? I still have to prepare the rice, and I could always use a natural in the kitchen."**

**Miki looked at Aaron and laughed holding her stomach, tears coming from her eyes. Aaron looked at her a little shocked and confused. He blinked a few times and could see Miki was barely able to stand she was laughing so hard. "G-gomen Aaron-chan! It's just…ahahahaha…you just…oh…you just don't know…ahahaha!" Miki tried to quit laughing and could see Aaron smiling warmly. Again she was taken aback by his smile and the way it seemed to sooth her similar to Yuu's smile. She shook her head and giggling a little more finished, "Gomen Aaron-chan! It's just; I don't think you know about my famous cooking. Or lack thereof you could say."**

**Aaron laughed, "Well it's not like I expected you to really do THAT much. I mean the best thing you could do to help is just cook the rice the way I need you too. I mean you CAN cook rice can't you?"**

**Miki laughed again and nodded, "I should be able to cook rice."**

"**Awesome," Aaron again gave the warm smile, and Miki just relaxed staring at it thinking more and more about Yuu.**

"**I almost feel like it's drawing me in," Miki thought as she blushed slightly.**

**At the dinner table later that night…**

"**That sure smells good!" Jin said as the family sat at the dinner table awaiting the meal to be placed in front of them.**

"**Aaron said it's an American specialty. I wonder if Michael knows anything about this kind of food?" Chiyako asked the group.**

"**I heard Miki helped cook the meal!" Rumi looked at her daughter.**

**Miki put her hand behind her head and laughed, "Hey it turned out pretty good!"**

"**To bad Yuu isn't here to try this meal!" Youji folded his arms a little disgusted, "Oh well we'll just have to let him know how it is!"**

**The parents of the house nodded and looked over at Aaron who was tapping his foot as he waited the last few moments for the oven to finish cooking the sauce. "Can't it cook any faster?" Jin moaned.**

"**It'll be done when it's done Jin-san!" Aaron smiled.**

"**But I'm so hungry!" Jin moaned more.**

**Everyone but Jin laughed and a tone could be heard. Aaron blinked and felt around his back pants pocket and pulled out a cel phone. He pushed a few buttons on his watch and flipped on his cel phone before starting to talk. Miki blinked a few times suddenly unable to understand what Aaron was saying. "He must have disabled the translator," she thought looking at his face trying to perhaps read what it was that was going on.**

**His face seemed happy, relaxed, content perhaps. Maybe he was talking to someone important to him? A girlfriend perhaps? Miki noticed Aaron turned his head away from everyone for a few moments and it sounded like he said something quietly, like he was trying to hide something. Miki blinked not sure what to make of his sudden change of tone but noticed that when he turned back toward everyone his face appeared as if nothing had changed and his tone was back to it's normal tone. After thanking whoever was on the other end of the phone Aaron hung up and turned the translator back on his watch and replied, "Sorry about that, just a friend from the States."**

**Youji nodded, "Not a problem, but I think Jin is going to go crazy if he has to wait much longer for that meal."**

**Aaron laughed and said, "Well thankfully Jin's famine is going to be leaving him since…" Aaron pulled the dish out of the oven and set it down on the table, and then placed the rice next to the sauce, "Viola! We now have what's known as Catfish Courtbouillon! Be careful everyone it's VERY spicy and it WILL burn your throat!"**

**Aaron put the used dishes into the sink and began to set up everything to wash them himself. Chiyako noticed him and said kindly, "Aaron you don't need to do the dishes as well! You should eat with us!"**

**Aaron smiled and responded, "I think I'll wait till you all eat and I'll have the leftovers."**

"**Nonsense!" Rumi said, "You're our welcome guest. Let the ladies take care of the dishes!"**

**Chiyako nodded, "You just got in today, you should relax and not worry about all these little things."**

**Aaron smiled and nodded, "I guess your right. No point in being rebellious."**

"**Come and eat with us. You're family now," Youji smiled.**

**Aaron walked over and sat down and everyone said, "Itadakimasu!"**

**Aaron on the other hand removed his hat and said a prayer as was his custom back in the US. The rest of the group looked at him and bowed their heads in respect. Aaron looked up and saw the rest of the people bowing and laughed lightly saying, "You guys don't have to bow when I pray. Go ahead and eat!"**

**Jin shook his head, "We try to be respectable of our guests no matter their religion."**

**Aaron nodded, "Well thank you. Hey, let's dig in!"**

**The ladies poured the rice first for themselves and the poured some of the sauce over the rice similar to what Aaron did. Many of them used chopsticks still while Aaron went with the more conventional fork he was accustomed too. Almost everyone on the first bite screamed it was hot. Even Aaron did maybe more than everyone else, but nonetheless it was DELICIOUS! Jin was so hungry he asked for seconds which Aaron gladly had prepared just in case and despite the tears coming from his eyes from the spice, ANYONE could tell he was loving it. Most of the conversation revolved around getting to know more about Aaron and other little things. After dinner Rumi and Chiyako picked up the dinner plates from the table and Rumi said to Aaron, "Why don't you just continue to relax and let us take care of the dishes?"**

**Aaron smiled and nodded slowly replying, "Well I can't argue with that I guess. I think I'm going to take a walk…and clear my head a little."**

"**Is everything ok?" Miki asked.**

"**Hmmm? Yeah, everything is fine I guess you could say in my case."**

"**Well don't hesitate if you need to talk about anything," Youji said kindly.**

**Aaron nodded, "Thank you very much." Aaron got up and stretched and turned and twisted his body loosening it up before making his way to the foyer to put his shoes on. He grabbed his coat from the coat rack as well and made sure he had his CD player and a set of headphones so he could listen to some music. Miki peeked her head toward the door and could tell that something was on his mind as he slipped the headphones on and his coat and walked out the door. His face again reminded her of how Yuu would look when something was on his mind. It was slightly creeping her out how much of Aaron reminded her of Yuu, just in reactions and physical actions. She shook her head and continued to move up the stairs toward her room.**


	2. Unsure Reasoning

The Last Hurdle – Unsure Reasoning A few days later… 

**Miki tapped the pen to her chin pondering the answer to the questions still running through her head. Despite all possible venues of information to find out ANYTHING about what it was that made Aaron look the way he did that night had come up time and time again as a brush off. If Miki tried to ask him about it, he'd just smile like Yuu would have done in a similar situation and he'd make her forget what she was asking. She blushed annoyed thinking, "it's like he knows I'll forget once I see that smile…that smile…it's so warm, every time I see it I just feel like melting. It's very strange." Miki shook her head and looked down to notice that she hadn't done a thing on her homework yet. "Ehhhhh!" Miki couldn't believe that she had become so preoccupied with everything going on that she had spent the last 3 hours not having done a thing. She started to rush through her homework as quickly as possible considering it was late. During her frantic rush to finish her homework she heard the door downstairs shut. It was 11pm and it was very odd to hear the door close at that hour. Miki thought for a second between her fanatic rushes to finish, "He must have gone out again. Maybe it's just normal for him? No, not with the look he has on his face. That can't be a normal thing for anyone that looked like that." She heard a knock on her door and she looked over at her door responding, "Come in."**

**Aaron opened the door and stood in the doorway slightly laughing, "Sounds like you didn't get your homework finished yet. I wanted to ask you if you needed anything since it sounds like you have a while to go yet."**

**Miki puffed her cheeks childishly and responded, "Well if you didn't assign such HARD homework maybe it wouldn't take me this long."**

**Aaron chuckled again and shook his head, "Don't be like that Miki, I know you were zoning out wondering about what I've been doing so late at night."**

**Miki blushed and looked away irritated, "Well you've been out so late, you expect me to just not care?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "No. Thank you for your concern."**

**Miki looked back over and could see Aaron looking away his eyes closed in a relaxed state a soft smile across his face. Miki opened her mouth to speak but waited before saying slightly shyly, "Ummm, I know it isn't any of my business to know, but, is everything ok? I know I've only known you a few days, but…I just get this feeling that something is bothering you quite a bit, and…if there is anything I can do to help."**

**Aaron looked back over at Miki and just stared at her. Miki blushed a little bit and stared back at him almost being drawn into his eyes that suddenly seemed firm, but calming. Somehow once again she was being drawn into his face. She studied it a little harder this time. The curves of his cheekbones, and the contours of his face. She could feel her face becoming more and more flush with each passing moment before Aaron suddenly responded to her, "Shouldn't you be finishing up your homework Miki-chan?"**

**Miki blinked and looked down at her desk where her half finished homework lay. "AHHHH!" She freaked out frantically starting on her homework again. "Oh no! This is all due tomorrow!"**

**Aaron chuckled a little and said with a kind tone, "Would you like some personal tutoring? Don't worry I won't charge…much."**

**Miki made a half-hesitant laugh, but nodded, "Thank you very much Tsukino-sensei!"**

"**Only in class Miki, only in class, here, I'm your friend. So let's keep it mellow."**

**Miki nodded as the late night study session kicked into full gear and Aaron laid down on the floor staring at the ceiling, and Miki would ask questions when she needed them.**

**Next morning…**

**Miki was drooling on her desk moaning for Yuu; as it appeared the spunky college girl was once again dreaming about her sweetheart. She turned her head and could feel the light of the new day basking her in warm light. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Still a little unaware of everything that had been going on she sat up still half-asleep and looked at her alarm clock. Despite being a college girl she freaked out at the time and rushed around getting ready for her first class of the day. English. "Great, Tsukino-sensei is going to scold me for being late," she moaned rushing down the stairs. At the base of the stairs Aaron stood sighing and shook his head.**

"**You really need to get up in the morning," He joked with her.**

**She groaned and rushed into the kitchen snagging a few pieces of toast as Aaron tapped his foot impatiently. She stuck a piece in her mouth and rushed back over to the foyer slipping her shoes on. Aaron opened the door for her as she rushed out in a very big hurry. "Come on!" she yelled back at Aaron who was taking his sweet time leaving. "You don't want to be late for class!"**

**Aaron chuckled to himself and shook his head, "I'm not worried if I'm late," he yelled back.**

**Miki groaned and continued running to get to class on time. "Not worried if he's late. Must be nice being a teacher and not having a specific time period to be getting there."**

**Classroom…**

**Miki barely made it to class and flopped into her chair exhausted. That entire run tuckered her out; as she finished her toast she wondered how long it'd take Aaron to get to class considering he was going at a normal pace. She shook her head and slightly blushed pondering, "Why do I seem to think about him so much now? First I'm worried about what's bothering him, and now this?" The professor walked into class and quickly got to work collecting the homework from last night. As Miki pulled it out she remembered how Aaron had helped her finish it and how kind he was. "Why can't he always be like…" she stopped herself and remembered how she thought the same thing about Yuu shortly before falling in love with him totally. She blushed again and shook her head trying to forget that whole thought and handed her homework to the professor as he walked by.**

**After collecting the homework the professor began, "Aright class we're going to work on the paper that is due for your mid-term. Remember it must be at least 10 pages long; single space typed, and must have at least 100 words we haven't gone over in class. Remember the topic you're supposed to write is the one you chose when we first started this assignment at the beginning of the year. Good luck and see you tomorrow." The professor bowed respectfully and left the classroom. Students started conversing amongst themselves and Miki let out a sigh considering English was her only class today.**

"**I got up late and frantically ran to class for that?" She stared out the window to the high school next to the college and pondered her days as a high schooler. All the days she chatted with Meiko about life and her troubles in love. The days where she and Ginta would play tennis and Ginta would not hold back at all. The mess that Yuu put her in and the number of times she'd walked to school together with him. She relaxed and a smile came across her face as she remembered so many more wonderful times. "He'll be home in a couple of days," Miki thought. Miki shook her head snapping out of her trance and noticed she was the only one left in the classroom as all the other students had already left. She put her books into her bag and looked up to notice Aaron standing in the doorway almost as if he was waiting for her.**

"**Told you everything would be fine," he said with a confident yet cocky smile on his face.**

**Miki groaned and replied, "It's different for a professor than it is a student."**

**Aaron chuckled and replied, "I guess you're right. Come on, let's go get some real breakfast for you."**

**Miki looked at him a little confused and smiled responding, "Sure, you're buying though."**

**Aaron chuckled once more and replied, "But of course, and you best lead the way seeing as I don't know the best places to eat as of yet."**

**Miki prodded him in the ribs with her elbow and replied, "All that late night walking and you still don't know anything about this place?"**

**Aaron's smile turned serious and he responded, "I don't walk around at night to explore this place, Miki…"**

**Miki stepped back at the sudden seriousness of his tone and responded, "G-g-gomen!" she bowed quickly. "Woah, that was a scary change of face. Whatever he does at night must be something big!" she thought as she led Aaron away from the college toward the shopping centers and restaurants. Eventually they settled on an upscale coffee house like place called, 'Pizzarao!'.**

**Miki sat down relaxing in her chair and stretched looking out the window at the bustling hub of commerce. Aaron looked out the window across the street at the building opposite of the restaurant and saw in the window a pretty white dress. He squinted his eyes a little and found it to be a wedding dress store. He chuckled a little and allowed his mind to fill with fantasies of getting married, and how pretty his bride to be would look in a dress such as the one he was looking at. He turned an eye to Miki and noticed she was completely absorbed by something outside as well. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and she just stared with what appeared completely contempt. Aaron for the first time noticed how pretty Miki really was. It wasn't the kind that jumped out and hit you in the face. It was a subtle pretty, and it was one you had to look to really see for what it was. He stared at her for a few moments and shook his head before saying, "Miki. Miki! Hey! Earth to Miki come in Miki!"**

**Miki snapped out of her trance and looked over at Aaron embarrassed before laughing her cheeks rosier than before and responded, "Gomen! I was just thinking about something."**

"**Something outside I'd assume. You were completely engrossed in something out there. Your cheeks were red even. It was pretty cute I must admit." Miki blushed a little and lowered her head embarrassed. Aaron chuckled and replied, "its ok Miki don't feel like it's a bad thing. Whatever it is you were looking at must be something incredibly wonderful." Aaron blinked and looked down at the menu and said, "Speaking of which. Isn't it time we ordered something?"**

**Miki looked down at the menu and nodded, "This coffee cake sounds good."**

**Aaron made a slightly disgusted face and made Miki laugh a little. "Not my style. I'm not a coffee fan at all."**

"**You don't like coffee?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Nope. Never been my style. I'm more of an energy drink person. Of course non-sugar energy drinks."**

"**Energy drinks?" Miki wasn't sure she knew what he meant.**

"**They're like pick me ups that are good for your body. Most of them aren't however because they're loaded with sugar and other things your body DOESN'T need. The only one I drink though has things your body DOES need and is good for you."**

"**So what are you going to get then?"**

"**Hmmm, I think I'll get some water since I'm not really hungry."**

"**Aright, just don't ask for any of my coffee cake cause you had a chance to get something," Miki said slyly.**

**Aaron chuckled, "You really are a funny girl, Miki." Aaron gave her a warm melting smile. Miki blushed a little and hid her face behind her book bag. Aaron turned his head out the window again and looked at the wedding dress from before and let out a relaxed sigh. His mind allowed him to lose focus once more as he imagined thoughts of being married to someone he loved dearly. He imagined dancing with his would be wife on their wedding day and looking into her beautiful eyes and the joy on her smiling face. Somehow Miki's face appeared as the face in his daydream and he fell out of his chair shocked and confused as to why he suddenly had her face in his head. He blinked as people looked at him confused and bewildered. Aaron grinned stupidly and replied, "I slipped getting up it appears."**

**Miki looked at him and laughed lightly before asking, "Are you ok Aaron?"**

**Aaron chuckled before responding, "Just my pride is hurt nothing more."**

**The coffee cake Miki had ordered arrived and she squealed with delight at the taste of the coffee cake as she slowly devoured it's savory contents. Aaron smiled and listened as she talked about her friend Meiko and how they would go get cake similar to the one she was devouring oftentimes after school back when she was in high school. Aaron smiled as he enjoyed hearing Miki talk about stories of her high school days. Similarly Miki asked Aaron what his high school years were like. He hesitantly laughed at her request to find out more about him but agreed to tell her about his days of high school. Often times he could tell his own voice was trailing off when he wanted to explain certain things, but knew that he shouldn't. Many of his stories seemed sad. He wasn't a real popular kid at any point it sounded like and many times he seemed like he was just, alone without a friend. Miki felt something inside her hurt a little as she listened too more and more of his stories. It reminded her of Yuu's childhood and how lonely he seemed to be. How he kept his feelings bottled up for no one to know or understand. Aaron's entire high school experience seemed like a longer more painful version of Yuu's childhood experience. She could feel tears coming out of her eyes as Aaron continued on with his stories of high school. Aaron noticed she was crying and stopped his story and gave her his napkin to wipe her eyes with. "G-gomen Aaron. I didn't mean to cry."**

"**Is everything ok Miki? Are you going to be all right?"**

"**Yeah, it's just…Gomen…I feel so bad for you having gone through so much in high school. It must have been terrible for you not having any real friends or having anyone to be there for you."**

**Aaron shook his head, "It wasn't as hard as you'd expect, and thank you for your compassion Miki. It's been a while since someone had compassion for everything I'd been through."**

"**Didn't you have anyone?"**

"**I had…a couple of people, but it was a very unique situation. They are my friends and I still keep in contact with them to this day, however it's not easy talking to friends that live thousands of miles away from you about things that are as…personal as things that I would need to talk to people about."**

"**I mean didn't you have a girlfriend or something?"**

"**I…did before high school, but we broke up right before my first day of high school. I haven't heard from her since."**

"**Don't you have anyone that you like?"**

"**Of course I do, however past chances have shown I'm not in a favored light."**

"**How many different girls have you asked out?"**

"**To many to count," Aaron said with a slight chuckle, "and I've sorta gotten used to being rejected all the time. I don't like it, but what can I do? I'm considered the guy, girls' want, but when it comes down to it can't have because they consider me too…irresponsible I guess. Ironically I'm actually VERY responsible and I'm much more mellow than a lot of people realize. It's either that or the girls I like would much rather stay as 'friends' than anything more. Even then they lose touch with me a couple of months after."**

"**Hidoi…that's just so terrible that the girls you've been so kind to have treated you so unfairly," Miki's face was frustrated in a sympathetic kind of way, "they don't have any idea the kind of guy they rejected. You have no idea how many girls would do anything to have a wonderful boyfriend like you."**

**Aaron chuckled and shook his head, "I've heard that to many times to remember it's like a cliché. I guess considering I've yet to see it be true; it makes it harder and harder to believe every time I hear it."**

**Miki didn't know what else to say. What could she say? There was no real response she could give him that would make that statement true. She sat in her chair defeated; yet at the same time she had another feeling inside her. One she didn't think was real. She dismissed the other feeling thinking it a fleeting thought of compassion, but the feeling didn't subside. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. She clinched her hand and pushed it close to her chest unsure of why this feeling would not subside. Aaron smiled at her warmly and she melted again, the feeling inside her growing stronger and stronger inside the longer she looked at the smile. "What is going on? Why do I feel this way around him, and when he smiles, why do I melt so easily?" Miki questioned herself as she could only stare into Aaron's smile more and more.**

**Aaron could see Miki's relaxed yet somewhat pained expression on her face and asked softly, "Miki, are you ok really? You seem like you're in pain or something. Is there something I can do to help?"**

"**A…Aaron," Miki's voice trembled she slowly reached out her hand shaking but she set it down on the table and shook her head smiling, "No, everything is ok. I'm just feeling a little bit lightheaded is all. Perhaps I need to head home and lie down for a bit."**

"**Definitely, please don't push yourself on my account."**

**Miki nodded and put her hand on her forehead and stood up slowly. Aaron paid the bill and left with Miki making sure she got home safely.**

**That afternoon…**

**Miki moaned and awoke inside her room. She looked around unaware of how she had gotten to her room. The last thing she remembered was…she had fainted half way home. She looked outside her window at the beautiful day. The warm sunlight wrapping her room in light, and the birds chirping cheerfully outside. She put her hand to her head and thought, "Who carried me home? Was it Aaron?" she could feel her heart pound at the thought of that and shook her head, "No! I don't care for him like that! I only love…Yuu." She relaxed and laid on her stomach her face buried in her pillow. It was causing her all sorts of tension. Suddenly having these "feelings" for Aaron that she didn't think was even physically possible. She remembered thinking WAY back when if she would ever love someone other than Yuu, and she remembered telling herself she never would love someone like she loved Yuu. Suddenly that whole reminder was being brought into question. She pondered if she'd suddenly end up going out with Aaron. She wondered if she would be happier with him than Yuu. Each question caused her to want to scream out Yuu's name hoping he'd hear her and come home sooner. Two days was all that remained until he'd be home for Winter Vacation. Two simple days. She didn't know if her heart could stand two more days with the way it was being wretched left and right. She whispered Yuu's name repeatedly and kept telling herself there was no one else right for her but him. She repeated this over and over making sure she never forgot whom it was she loved. There was a knock at the door and she answered through her sobs, "C-come in." Aaron appeared at the door and looked surprised to see her crying.**

"**S-sorry! I didn't mean to come in," Aaron turned around to leave.**

**Miki raised her hand toward him and said, "Wait!" Aaron stopped as Miki finished, "Please…don't leave, I should be ok. I was just…thinking about something."**

**Aaron turned around and faced Miki who tried to smile despite her tears. Aaron seemed hesitant to say anything and asked finally, "Is…it ok if I come in?"**

**Miki nodded and Aaron walked in and sat on her floor trying to keep some distance between himself and Miki. Miki wiped her eyes and smiled warmly at Aaron. Suddenly she remembered having fainted on the way home and asked Aaron, "Aaron, how did I get home after I fainted?"**

**Aaron rubbed the back on his neck sheepishly and replied, "Ummm, I sorta, carried you home. Some people were starting to wonder if you were ok after you fainted and I just picked you up and carried you home. Your parents were a little worried when they saw me carrying you and offered to help, but you weren't that heavy I thought. If anything you were pretty light as far as I was concerned.**

**Miki blushed and looked down, "Oh, well…thank you for carrying me home."**

**Aaron smiled, "Don't think anything of it. It's my way of saying thanks for helping take care of me while I'm over here."**

"**But isn't that a little much?"**

"**Maybe, but still. I figured it was the right thing to do given the circumstances."**

**Miki smiled and blushed again replying again, "Well in any case, thank you."**

**Aaron smiled and chuckled, "No biggie, I just was curious as to why your parents were acting all weird when they saw me carrying you in. I mean I can understand they were concerned but the look on their faces was more like, confusion or concern for the fact 'I' was carrying you or something."**

"**They're just weird," Miki said with a chuckle.**

"**They're good parents though. They keep mentioning someone named Yuu though and the fact he'll be back on Saturday."**

**Miki could feel her heart beating rapidly as she heard Yuu's name mentioned. "Yuu…"she thought feeling her heart hurt.**

"**Miki? You seem a little pale. Is everything ok?" Miki put her hand to her forehead and could feel her pain shooting into her forehead. Everything was becoming a mess in her mind. "Miki!" she could hear Aaron's voice slowly fading out and she looked at him as he yelled at her, but each time it sounded like he was getting farther and farther away. Her vision started to fade and she passed out on her bed.**

**Aaron screamed for Miki's parents and Jin came running up the stairs asking what the matter was. "I don't know what happened honest! She and I were just talking and all of a sudden she just started looking really pale and then she just fainted!"**

**Jin put the covers over his daughter and told Aaron softly, "Just let her get some rest. She's had a rough couple of weeks prior to you showing up."**

**Aaron nodded, "Not a problem. If you need me I'm going to head over to the college."**

**Jin nodded, "Thanks for letting us know."**

**Aaron walked out of the room heading off to the college and Jin stayed with his daughter. He looked down on his daughter's pale face and could see tears slowly trickling down. "He'll be home soon hun," he said wiping the tears off her face gently. "Just a few more days."**


	3. Further Confusion

The Last Hurdle – Further Confusion Saturday… 

**Miki mumbled in her sleep as a familiar figure slowly descended upon her. She turned away from the figure and mumbled in a half sleeping stupor, "Go away please…"**

**The figure gently whispered in her ear, "But I just got home, why would I want to leave you so suddenly?"**

**Miki stirred and turned back toward the figure slowly opening her eyes. The figure looked like an angel the way the light shown off him. She squinted for a few seconds and then said softly, "Yuu? Yuu! It is you!" She wrapped her arms around him as tears streamed down her face. "Yuu, you have no idea how much I missed you."**

**Yuu chuckled and smile at her, "I think I can figure out how much you missed me. Most likely it was as much as I missed you."**

**Miki felt whole again. Here she was in the arms of the person she loved more than anyone else in the world. She didn't want this moment to end ever. She felt like her strength had returned to her considering everything that had happened to her over the last week alone. Longing for him so much she instinctively kissed him savoring his lips that she long had forgotten. Yuu was taken aback right away but slowly eased into her lips as well. "How long will you be here for?" Miki asked as she finished her kiss with him.**

"**I have two weeks before I'm supposed to be back for classes."**

**Miki moaned, "Only two weeks? That's not enough time!"**

**Yuu chuckled, "It's only one more semester, and then it'll be all over, and I'll have a job, and we can get married."**

**Miki cooed as Yuu pulled her closer to him. "Married…to Yuu," Miki thought as she enjoyed the time she was wrapped in Yuu's arms.**

"**Now that you're finally awake. I think it's time you go downstairs and get some breakfast," Yuu winked at her.**

**Miki now full of energy nodded happily, "Hai!"**

**The kitchen…**

**Aaron sat at the table devouring the eggs that Yuu had prepared. "DAMN!" Aaron thought, "That is one boy who knows how to cook!"**

**Yuu came down the stairs and looked at Aaron curiously considering he hadn't properly introduced himself. He smiled and walked over to Aaron and said, "Well don't you seem to be enjoying breakfast this morning.**

"**You'll never hear me complaining about food this good being free!" Aaron took another large bite of the eggs as Yuu sat down across from him.**

"**By the way, I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself this morning. My name is Matsuura. Matsuura Yuu."**

**Aaron gulped the eggs down and licked his lips before responding, "Nice to meet you Yuu. My name is Aaron. Aaron Tsukino."**

**Yuu laughed lightly and responded, "I'm sorry I forgot you're from America."**

"**No biggie, I'm used to hearing everything in Japanese as it is."**

"**So where are you from in America?"**

"**I'm from a state called Montana."**

"**I've never heard of Montana. Where is it located?"**

"**It is located to the far west. It's inland and just south of Canada."**

"**I see."**

**Miki came bounding down the stairs and Aaron could hear her feet clomping. She entered the kitchen and said full of life, "Good morning!"**

**Aaron chuckled a little bit and responded, "Sounds like you got your strength back Miki."**

**Miki hesitantly chuckled and responded, "I guess I just needed some rest!"**

"**You still clomp down the stairs like a monster Miki," Yuu said sipping his coffee.**

"**Nani! Yuu!" Miki screamed at Yuu frustrated at his teasing.**

**Yuu chuckled as Miki did her best to beat up on Yuu. Aaron chuckled at the spectacle in front of him and simply shook his head as he stood up to put his dishes in the sink. "Aren't they just the cutest brother and sister you've ever seen," Aaron thought. "Wait…they don't have the same last name." Aaron stopped and pondered it suddenly like he hadn't thought about it before. He shook his head trying to forget the possibility of something and noticed Miki was no longer flailing her arms at Yuu. "Since you two most likely have a lot of catching up to do I'm sure, I'm going to head out for a while and check out the town."**

**Miki looked over at Aaron who was flashing a half hesitant smile as he made his way over to the foyer. "Is everything ok Aaron?" Miki seemed confused.**

"**Yeah! Everything is fine. I just think it would be wise to actually learn about this place. Since I've just kinda wandered around most of the time."**

**Miki nodded and seemed a little concerned as Aaron put on his headphones and shoes and exited the home. "Miki," Yuu snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek with his own. "No one else is home. We have the entire house to ourselves for a while."**

**Miki giggled and blushed, "Oh Yuu. You goof." She looked over to the door and couldn't help but feel a tingle of something else bothering her. She couldn't explain it as to why that tingle was still in her despite being in the arms of Yuu. It wasn't a good thing in her mind either.**

**Later that day…**

**Aaron stopped in front of the gate to the Matsuura household and made a deep sigh. A lot had flowed through his mind as of late. The ominous phone call the day he got there; Miki's reaction to his past; the way he reacted when she'd smile at him. Each of these brought questions to his mind that he didn't need to worry about nor did he need to be concerned with. He shook his head and looked at the house with one clear question on his mind, "Do I seriously like Miki? Or does she like me?" Aaron chuckled and shook his head, "No, we've known each other a week. It's not possible to like someone that quickly." Still something in his heart would twinge when he thought about Miki. He smiled and confidently walked up to the door. He opened it and took his shoes off without saying a word. He walked upstairs quietly and could hear voices coming from Miki's room. He walked over to the door but listened quietly as to what was being said. Most of it sounded muffled and even a little moaning. Aaron blinked a few times and then heard the one thing that really sent him into a head spin. Miki said clearly, "I love you, Yuu."**

**A chill went down his spine for some reason and Aaron decided to head back to his room. The room he was spending with Yuu. He climbed onto the top bunk and put his headphones on trying to drown out any other sounds and focus on just the music allowing him to clear his thought filled mind. "Those two…are going out?" Aaron closed his eyes trying to focus on more important things, but each time he'd try an image of Yuu and Miki happily together would invade his thoughts. "Why am I so concerned about this? It's not like I…like…Miki." He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling pondering that thought harder. "Do I like her?" Aaron no longer was sure of his thoughts about her. Something about her made him feel different than when he was around other girls. He couldn't put his finger on it and he didn't know if it was worth indulging in farther. "She has someone you fool," Aaron shook his head thinking to himself. "However, should I still go after her all things considered?" Aaron took a deep breath and could only think about everything that had happened up to that point between he and Miki. Eventually he sat up and put his hand on his forehead and chuckled. "I need to clear my head, and I only know of one way to clear it." He jumped off the bed making a loud thump and stretched out. His mind now had become completely occupied with one thing. Basketball. It was indeed the ONE thing that allowed him to clear everything out of his head. Aaron walked down the stairs to the foyer and put on his shoes once more. The sounds he had heard earlier were no longer hearable and he chuckled, shaking his head once more. He left the house slamming shut the door and laughed heartily with a fire in his eye ready to take on the world.**

**That evening…**

**Aaron returned back to the house feeling completely refreshed and his mind clear of such worries as he had before. He entered the house and walked into the living room where Miki and Yuu sat apart from each other watching TV. "Where are your parents?" Aaron pondered curiously.**

"**They decided to take vacation," Yuu said over his shoulder.**

"**You're joking," Aaron couldn't believe what he just heard.**

"**Nope, I'm afraid they're serious."**

**Aaron could hear Miki giggle and asked, "So they just leave the 3 of us alone, by ourselves and just take off?"**

"**Get used to it while you're staying here Aaron," Miki said, "They've done that to us more than you'll ever know."**

**Aaron moaned a little and thought, "Well this is gonna be great."**

"**Oh by the way Aaron, dinner is on the table," Miki said.**

"**And you might want to be careful when you eat it. It's been known to cause stomach problems," Yuu teased Miki.**

"**Yuu!" Miki flailed her arms at him as he laughed.**

**Aaron chuckled at Yuu's comment and sat down looking at the food. It LOOKED edible, however something in Aaron's gut told him otherwise. He cautiously picked up his chopsticks and slowly started to eat the food sitting in front of him. "It's not the best, but it's edible," Aaron thought as he hungrily ate the food.**

"**See I told you the food was edible!" Miki said as she and Yuu had been peeking around the corner to see Aaron's reaction to the food.**

"**How do you know he's not just humoring you?" Yuu said.**

"**Because Aaron wouldn't do that!" Miki retorted.**

"**Oh? Are you really so sure?"**

**Aaron couldn't contain his laughter any longer and started laughing out loud confusing Miki and Yuu. He turned around and looked at them shaking his head before saying through his calming laughs, "The food isn't half bad Miki, definitely could use improvement, but it really isn't bad."**

"**See! Aaron likes it!" Miki crossed her arms.**

"**He's probably saying that so he doesn't hurt your feelings," Yuu joked.**

**Before Miki could retort Aaron responded, "No Yuu I'm afraid you're just wrong. It's not half bad."**

**Yuu couldn't really respond to his comment. Miki was to busy laughing at the fact Yuu had just been outwitted on something he's so used to getting Miki on that he seemed slightly irritated. Yuu slightly shook his head and headed out of the kitchen and sat back down on the couch continuing to watch TV. Miki giggled and said to Aaron, "That was very cool how you made Yuu silent."**

**Aaron sighed and responded, "I'm envious though. It'd be nice to have cooking like this every day." He turned toward Miki and smiled the one smile that made Miki melt. She blushed drawn in by that smile that so reminded her of how Yuu would smile. She was unable to move due to the effects of that smile. Aaron cleaned up his place where he ate and put the dishes into the sink before walking over to Miki and said, "Yuu must be a lucky guy to get such good cooking all the time."**

**Miki blushed and shook her head saying, "What are you implying by that!"**

"**Well I mean you two ARE brother and sister and I mean he's lucky that he's got such a good little sister to cook for him." He patted Miki's head and strolled out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.**

**Miki blinked, "Brother and sister?" She made a half laugh after Aaron had left and thought, "For a minute I thought things were going to get bad. Like he knew that Yuu and I were going out. Still, why did I freeze up when he smiled at me again? I figured once Yuu got home everything would go back to normal and I'd be fine, but I still have this feeling that I can't explain that I get every time I see Aaron smile. Why?" Miki clutched her hand to her chest a little scared at the thought of her heart being split between two people.**

"**Miki?" Yuu looked at her from the couch suddenly seeing her not looking right. "Is everything ok hun? You seem like something is bothering you?"**

"**Huh? Err no Yuu, everything is fine."**

"**Your face is telling me otherwise Miki," Yuu said reading the expression on her face like a book. Sadly Miki was one of the easiest people to read when it came to expressions.**

**Miki sighed and responded, "It's nothing Yuu, I've just been under a lot of stress in school lately, and now with having the professor of my English class staying with us and then our folks suddenly leaving the three of us alone. It's just been a whirlwind of things going on."**

"**Wait, he's the professor of your English class?" Yuu seemed slightly surprised but was curious.**

"**Yeah. Well he's not our ACTUAL professor. He's more like a helper to the professor. He's still a semi-exchange student in a sense, but he's more like a professor than anything."**

"**I see."**

"**There's something else Yuu that confuses me…" Miki felt like telling Yuu was the best thing to do and took a deep breath, "When I get around Aaron, I…I don't know why, but I get this feeling."**

"**A feeling?"**

"**Like," she looked down, "Like I like him, more than just a friend I think."**

**Yuu's eyes widened a little but he simply replied, "I see."**

**Fear could be seen in Miki's face and she responded quickly, "Please allow me to see what it is that is causing this Yuu. Please believe in me." She looked up at Yuu, "Please believe in us!"**

**Yuu smiled at her and he responded, "Miki I trust you. I want you to do what you feel is best and I will live with what it is you decide. My honest feeling is I don't want to lose you again, but I want you to decide for yourself what it is that you want."**

**Miki closed her eyes tears streaming down them and she nodded, "Thank you for understanding Yuu." Miki could feel her heart ripping in two. It hurt worse explaining this to Yuu more than anything else, but she was glad he was so willing to understand. This could be nothing more than one more great hurdle in their quest to be together. It seemed that every one and every thing seemed to try to keep them apart, and Miki hoped this was nothing more than a challenge that they would overcome together. Her heart was still with Yuu, but she didn't know if that was something that would forever remain, and considering the fact that Aaron had not actually pursued her nor did he even remotely try confused her even more. How DID he honestly feel about her she wondered. She shook her head trying to forget about it and enjoyed the fact that Yuu was home for a while and that this would be the only time she'd have with him for a long time. She clung to Yuu suddenly tears streaming down her eyes even harder. Miki was afraid of losing Yuu, but at the same time couldn't ignore her feelings toward Aaron and it scared her to death. Yuu gently embraced her in her pain and allowed her to cry as long as she needed.**

**Yuu did say one more thing to her as she cried. "Miki do you even know how Aaron feels about you? Have you asked him or even talked with him yet? If you haven't…perhaps you should talk with him about how you feel and get it off your chest."**

**Miki continued to cry sobbing loudly. Aaron from upstairs could softly hear her sobs and could almost tell that it had something to do with him. He wondered if it had to do with something about her. Maybe…she liked him? He shook his head remembering she was with Yuu, and she was totally for Yuu. "Whatever it is. Hopefully she gets it off her chest before it really starts bothering her," Aaron thought.**

**That night…**

**Miki lay awake in her bed tears still streaming down her face. She was going through a crisis that even she never could have predicted would happen. She lay there trying to go over her feelings about everything that had happened up to this point and how they even had gotten this far this fast. She opened her eyes and lay on her bed for what seemed like hours unable to sleep. Eventually she heard some noise in the hallway and sat up in her bed listening to it. The noise sounded like someone was going downstairs, but when she looked at her alarm clock it said it was one in the morning. "Who would be up at this hour? Yuu or Aaron?" She heard the TV sound softly and couldn't make out anything that was being said on it. It all sounded muffled and in another language. Unable to sleep she decided to find out who was up, and maybe get a chance to talk to whoever it might be. She wrapped a blanket around her body and shuffled down the stairs toward the living room. The TV had been turned down sound wise considerably and she tapped whoever it was on the shoulder. Aaron turned around and Miki smiled meekly, "Hey, mind if I join you?"**

**Aaron scooted over to make room for Miki and she sat next to Aaron, and then scooted closer to him. Aaron looked at her and curiously asked, "Miki?"**

**Miki looked at how close she had sat next to Aaron and laughed lightly scooting away. "Gomen, I'm not sure why I did that."**

"**It's fine," Aaron smiled warmly, "So you having troubles sleeping?"**

**Miki nodded, "Yeah. I've been preoccupied with a lot of things lately and it's starting to come to a head I guess."**

"**Well I know how stressful college can be," Aaron turned his attention to the TV and sighed.**

"**What about you Aaron?" Miki asked him.**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**Usually you're out late. It seems like you didn't head out tonight."**

**Aaron chuckled, "Yeah, I've had enough time to think about some things that have been on my mind."**

"**I see."**

"**Do you really want to know what was bothering me so much?"**

**Miki smiled slightly and replied, "Well since you offered."**

**Aaron looked back at the TV and sighed. Slowly he got up and took a deep breath trying to relax his tense body before he sat back down and started, "Well, it all began about a year ago. I was just being myself playing a good game of basketball when I met someone. Now this was completely by accident mind you that we met. She didn't play basketball, but when I looked up and saw her my head did a double take. I found out her name was Heather and she graduated from the same school I had back in high school. So we hung out from time to time and we never really thought anything of it. I mean I liked her honestly from the first moment I saw her, but I was going to make sure I didn't rush into anything. So for about the next 9 months we got to know each other better. I mean it was becoming more and more apparent to everyone else that there was something going on between her and me, but we never actually became a couple. Then one day when I finally had gotten the gall to ask her out, something happened and it changed our relationship forever. She told me she had met someone and that he had asked her out last night. I was devastated beyond belief but I decided I'd let her know how I felt nonetheless. Needless to say she was waiting for me to ask her out, but when I hadn't for a long time she wondered if I really did care for her. She told me she wouldn't break up with her boyfriend because he was really sweet, and honestly, I can say he is a great guy. We kept in touch over the next couple of months, and then when the phone call came, she decided that it was too hard to be friends with me with the way she felt about me still, and the fact she was torn between her boyfriend and me. So…we just both agreed to end our friendship there. So I've been a little…I guess you could say stressed about a few things going on." Aaron looked at Miki who was crying and sighed and responded, "That's one reason why I didn't want to say anything to you about it. I had a feeling it'd make you cry. I already made you cry once before, and now here I've made you cry again."**

**Miki shook her head, "No! Thank you for telling me, and I'm sorry for your loss."**

**Aaron shook his head, "It's ok Miki. Going out and just being able to be myself has really helped me through this, and honestly…being around you has helped a lot too."**

**Miki blushed and looked away from Aaron, "I haven't done anything Aaron."**

**Aaron chuckled, "Maybe you don't realize that you have done a lot to help me out. Don't get me wrong; I'm not saying anything other than thank you for your help."**

**Miki scooted closer to him again and Aaron looked down at her quickly, "I…was feeling a little cold, is it ok if I stay close to you?"**

**Aaron smiled and nodded, "Yeah that's fine."**

**Miki could feel the warmth coming from his body and thought with a calming smile, "He's so warm…he reminds me of Yuu when I'm this close to him." Aaron chuckled and shook his head. Miki's eyes were getting heavy quite quickly and before Aaron knew it she had fallen asleep lying next to him.**

"**Miki?" Aaron asked quietly.**

**Miki mumbled a few things and snuggled up closer to Aaron. Aaron sighed and said, "You don't have to worry Yuu, and I don't have any intention of taking her away from you."**

**Yuu appeared from behind the wall next to the foyer and replied, "I told her she can decide who she wants to be with. I won't stop her."**

"**So you trust her then?"**

**Yuu smiled, "Of course I trust her."**

**Aaron sighed, "You really know how to put pressure on someone, you know that?"**

**Yuu blinked and shrugged, "It's not like I forced anything. It has nothing to do with me."**

**Aaron shook his head as Yuu went back upstairs and headed to bed. Miki mumbled in her sleep, "Yuu…I love you…"**

**Aaron moaned and realized that moving would be a bad thing so he decided to just turn off the TV and fall asleep the way things were. Aaron closed his eyes trying to relax and thought, "Yuu, I don't want to take Miki away from you, but when you talk like that…you make me want to try."**


	4. Confessions

The Last Hurdle – Confessions A couple days later… 

**Thankfully since that night Aaron had been able to avoid any more…run-ins of that type with Miki. She and Yuu were practically inseparable since then practically spending every waking minute with each other that they could. Aaron would still see Miki in the morning before he left the house but never actually saw the couple outside of the home. In fact Aaron was asleep before Yuu would even head to bed. Most likely due to the fact he was running so much from playing basketball and exploring the town that he would just pass out due to lack of energy. Tuesday came around however and that's where things would start to get interesting once more. Aaron began the day the same as the last. Get up at 8 and first thing first head to the bathroom to shower up. Something seemed different though. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something about today felt like something big was going to happen. He looked around at the bathroom like it was different somehow, but knew otherwise. "Something tells me it's gonna be weird today, or something is going to happen…" Aaron thought.**

**After showering he changed into fresh clothes and headed downstairs to see Miki alone. "Morning Aaron!" she flashed a bright smile.**

**Aaron seemed a little taken aback by her sudden greeting and replied, "Morning. You seem more chipper than usual."**

**Miki giggled, "Well today is going to be really incredible."**

**Aaron turned his ear and questioned, "Oh? Why might that be?"**

"**Well it's been a LONG time since our whole group got together to hang out. Since we all are out of classes for a few weeks we all decided to get together for the day."**

"**Your whole group?"**

"**Yeah, back in high school we had a whole group that hung out all the time. It's been quite a while since we've all gone our separate ways since then." Aaron chuckled a little drawing slight ire from Miki who flailed, "What's so funny!"**

"**Nothing Miki. I think it's cool you and your friends are so close. That's a wonderful thing that you have such strong ties of friendship with them. Never let those bonds go because you'll find they're some of the strongest in the world."**

**Miki blushed a little and said, "You sure seem wise for someone who's been through what you've been through."**

**Aaron shook his head, "I guess over time you just learn about things and you just see things."**

**Miki nodded, "I guess so. Oh, speaking of which are you hungry?"**

**Aaron nodded, "Definitely, I could eat a horse!"**

**Miki blinked confused, "You could eat a horse? How barbaric is THAT!"**

**Aaron laughed out loud and shook his head, "It's an American slang term for being very very hungry."**

**Miki laughed embarrassed and replied, "Ohhhhh I see."**

"**Don't worry about it, but yes I am definitely ready to eat!"**

"**Well then I'll dish you up!" Miki came over with a plate of eggs. She placed a few pieces of toast down as well and went to retrieve the jam from the fridge."**

"**Don't worry about the jam, Miki," Aaron said as he shoved a mouthful of eggs into his mouth."**

"**Are you sure?"**

**Aaron nodded his mouth still full and after gulping the eggs down finished, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though."**

"**So what are you planning on doing today?" Miki asked as she finished doing the morning dishes.**

"**No idea. Maybe I'll head around town and just look some more."**

"**I see…would you like to meet the group instead?"**

"**Nah, I get this feeling I'd be the only single person there and it'd feel…kinda out of place for me."**

**Miki laughed a little wryly realizing he hit the nail right on the head as far as that was concerned, "Sorry about that Aaron."**

**Aaron shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Thanks for the invite though."**

**Yuu appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and greeted Aaron and Miki. "Morning Yuu!" Miki smiled warmly toward her fiancée.**

"**And this is where I head out!" Aaron said snagging his jacket off the chair he had placed it on and bolted toward the door.**

"**Aaron!" Miki said yelling, "You should come to dinner with us later! At the very least!"**

"**I'll consider it Miki!" Aaron said as he quickly slipped on his shoes and rushed out the door before Miki could tell him when and where.**

"**He could have at least waited until I told him where and when!" Miki pouted.**

"**True, but I don't think he would have accepted anyways," Yuu gently nuzzled Miki's cheek and kissed her. "So, did you sleep well?"**

"**Yeah I actually did. Since the other night where I fell asleep next to Aaron I've been feeling a lot more peaceful in my sleep. It's very comforting."**

**Yuu chuckled and patted her head, "Good, then you're on the right track to finding your answers."**

**Miki stuck her tongue out silly like and said, "So are you ready to see everyone again?"**

"**Of course, oh! I almost forgot to tell you Miwa is going to be there as well."**

"**What? When did you find this out?"**

"**Last night. He called quite late and you were already sleeping peacefully so I figured I'd tell you in the morning."**

**Miki hung her head dejectedly, "Oh no…I told Aaron there would only be couples there! He didn't want to go because he'd feel like a third wheel!"**

**Yuu looked slightly surprised in his own way and responded, "Well who knows, maybe we'll see him somewhere out there today. If we do we can always let him know what's going on."**

"**True, but still I feel bad for him somewhat. I mean he's been through a lot and it'd be nice for him to meet new friends."**

"**I'm sure, but we can't force him to do something he's not wanting to do."**

**Miki sighed, "I know, but…" she could feel her heart being tugged and torn thinking about Aaron in such a light again. She suddenly felt taxed by the whole ordeal once more and sat down looking a little pale.**

"**Miki!" Yuu asked his fiancée, "Are you ok hun?"**

**Miki nodded, "Gomen, just a little light headed, I guess I'm not as energetic as I used to be." Yuu looked at forced smile and realized there was nothing he could say and nodded.**

**Later that down out in town…**

"**Come on, admit it! You got lucky!" Tsutomu said grinning happily.**

**Ginta growled and shook his head, "Luck has NOTHING to do with it!"**

"**I don't know," Arimi stood up for Tsutomu, "that was a pretty interesting shot. Not something you'd see out of you Ginta."**

"**Haha! See even Arimi agrees with me!" Tsutomu puffed up.**

"**Don't get to excited Tsutomu, that's the only thing I'm going to agree with you on."**

**Tsutomu chuckled and replied, "I don't think that's a big problem. Besides, I know Yayoi agrees with me, right?"**

**Yayoi nodded, "I must agree with you Tsutomu. You did look like you weren't yourself on that shot Ginta."**

"**Face it Ginta, it was a lucky shot," Miki chuckled.**

**Ginta hung his head and the group laughed. "So Miki, how is that new exchange student doing? Is he anything like Michael?" Ginta questioned.**

"**No, he's much more mellow than Michael. He's more like Kei, only wiser I guess."**

"**Is that a compliment?" Kei looked at her beadily.**

**Miki chuckled somewhat shocked and replied, "Why would it be an insult!"**

**Suzu chuckled clutching Kei a little harder and said, "Now now Kei. No need to be so snippy."**

**Kei looked over at Suzu and grumbled a little but looked forward with a slight pout on his face. "Whatever."**

**Suzu smiled and asked Miki, "So what does he look like? Is he cute? How old is he?"**

**Miki laughed lightly and said, "Woah slow down there Suzu I'll answer your questions one at a time. I'm not sure how old he is and I can't really say if he's cute or not. That's kinda a gray area I guess."**

"**That means Miki thinks he's cute but is afraid to admit the truth," Miwa said with his casual attitude.**

"**Miwa!" Miki shook her fist as Miwa laughed.**

"**COME ON!" a loud voice startled everyone. The group looked over to the basketball court to see some kids playing despite the cool weather. From a distance they looked like college students. The group moved over to the fence to watch a little closer. One of the men stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn't the biggest guy on the court, but he definitely looked different from the rest of the group. Like he wasn't even a native of Japan or of Asian decent. One of the players guarding him looked winded like he'd be running for a while and bore down on defense to try and deny this guy from scoring again. The man that stuck out put a quick move on the defender and blew by him for an easy lay-up. He let a monstrous scream of, "YEAH! That's game!" He slapped hi fives with his team and slapped hands with everyone else before finishing, "Aright guys let's take a breather and then switch out teams." The guys nodded and walked over to their bags to grab a breather and some water. Miki looked a little harder at the guy who stuck out and said in shock, "AARON!"**

**Aaron's head spun right to look beyond the chain link fence and saw Miki there with her group all looking at him. "Word," Aaron said waving.**

**Everyone but Miki blinked a little confused and Miki chuckled slightly saying, "Aaron, they don't get what you mean by that."**

"**Gomen!" Aaron put his hand behind his head and laughed a little bit, "I keep forgetting I'm in Japan and not America."**

"**I didn't expect to see you guys here though."**

"**Nor did I expect to see you here," Miki smiled happily.**

"**So who's the crew you got with you? Oh, pardon my rudeness. I'm Aaron, Aaron Tsukino."**

"**This is Ginta Suou, and his girlfriend Arimi Suzuki."**

"**Nice to meet you two," Aaron smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you as well," Arimi smiled.**

"**Yeah, nice to meet you," Ginta said.**

**Miki continued, "This is Tsutomu Rokutanda and his girlfriend Yayoi Takase."**

**Both bowed respectfully as did Aaron and Aaron asked, "So who's the lovely young lady latched onto his arm?"**

"**That is Suzu Sakuma, and she's currently going out with Kei Tsuchiya."**

"**Well I see you have a good eye when it comes to beauty!" Suzu said pridefully.**

**Aaron chuckled, as Kei got jealous, "Over the years, you learn how to spot a diamond in the rough."**

**Suzu chuckled and whispered to Miki, "I like this guy, he's very pretty!"**

**Miki sighed and could tell what would happen next but quickly moved forward before Suzu could interrupt her, "And this is Suzu's cousin, Miwa Satoshi." Aaron studied him before pushing a button on his watch and said in English so they couldn't quite understand him, "Womanizing pretty boy." He pushed the button on his watch again and could tell Miki wasn't happy with his comment. Aaron chuckled, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Hell if I know what he's like."**

"**Hey Aaron!" one of the kids behind him said, "You ready for another game?"**

"**In a sec guys, I'll be right over!" Aaron yelled back. "Well it was actually very nice meeting you all," Aaron said with a smile.**

"**Oh! Aaron, you should come with us later to have dinner," Miki squealed.**

"**Uhhhh…" Aaron looked away rather hesitant to answer the question.**

"**I think that's a no in his book," Yuu replied.**

"**It's not that you guys. Honestly I would like to join you for dinner, buuuut…umm…I…uhhh."**

"**Sounds like you're just scared because it's more like an evening with a bunch of couples," Kei said methodically picking.**

**Aaron chuckled somewhat embarrassed and shook his head, "Well maybe, maybe not."**

"**Satoshi is single!" Ginta said interjecting.**

"**Ginta!" Arimi said giving him an elbow to the ribs.**

"**Urk! Gomen Satoshi."**

**Miwa chuckled, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I don't have my choice pick in school still."**

"**Yeaaaaah…" Aaron rolled his eyes, "ANYways I'm going to get back to playing basketball. I'll catch you guys later!" Aaron waved and jogged back over to the rest of the basketball crew.**

**The teams were reselected quickly and the game began once more. "Well we should get going as well. We do have a movie to catch," Miwa said in his nonchalant yet smiling tone.**

**The group started to walk away when all of a loud shriek of pain was heard behind them. Miki turned around to look and noticed Aaron lying on the ground rolling in what appeared to be pain. "Aaron!" Miki ran around the chain link fence onto the court next to Aaron.**

**Aaron was letting words fly that Miki didn't understand, but didn't sound at all good. "My foot is f-f-f-flipping broken!" Aaron held his mouth in check.**

"**You foot is broken!"**

**Aaron tried to calm down and said, "Yeah I can tell it's broken, trust me I've broken it before and I know how it felt and it's BROKEN!"**

**The rest of the group ran over as Aaron gritted his teeth trying to get back up to no avail. "You need to head to the hospital to get that foot wrapped Aaron!" Miki pleaded.**

**Aaron chuckled lightly in pain and said, "Well this just sucks." Ginta and Yuu rushed over to help Aaron to his feet and support him as they got him to the hospital. "Looks like I interrupted your guys' fun time," Aaron said fighting the pain with a smile, "sorry about that, Miki." Ginta and Yuu slowly helped move him toward the hospital since it was only a few blocks away (Convenient isn't it?) as Miki could feel that tug at her heart again.**

**She could feel it hurt more and more the longer she remembered that pained expression on Aaron's face as he tried to force a smile. "He's in such pain, and yet, he forces himself to smile even if he hurts. I feel so sorry for him…" Arimi looked at Miki with concern and touched her on the shoulder.**

**Miki snapped out of her trance and Arimi asked, "Hey, are you ok Miki? You seem concerned about something."**

**Miki laughed trying to hide her embarrassment and shook her head, "Yeah I'm fine! I'm just worried about Aaron a little bit is all."**

"**Are you sure it's not something more?" Kei said hinting about something more.**

"**Kei! Really it's nothing more…" Miki said flailing about. She turned to look back toward Aaron that same look in her eyes, "Nothing…at all."**

**Hospital…**

**Aaron lay in a hospital bed with his whole leg being held up in a cast. "Not the way I was hoping to spend my time here," he thought with a sigh.**

"**Hey Aaron, how are you feeling?" Miki said with a smile on her face as she and her group came into the room.**

"**Well isn't this a surprise. You've got the whole crew with you!" Aaron said with a chuckle. Did you bribe them all or something?"**

**Miki growled a little flustered and said, "No, we just got done with the movie and thought we'd check up on you. It looks like you're going to be in a hospital for a few more days before they'll let you go."**

**Aaron sighed, "And then comes the months after that where I can't walk without crutches. Talk about bad timing." Aaron shook his head, "It's just one thing after another…"**

"**So how is this going to affect your ability to be in class now? Will you talk to the professor?" Miki asked.**

"**Class?" Ginta questioned.**

"**Uhhh…he's actually helping teach our English class at Toryu University," Miki said embarrassed from not telling the group that little, but important detail.**

"**He's a professor! He's staying in your house!"**

**Miki moaned and dropped her head, "Yes."**

**Aaron chuckled and cringed a little as the pain in his foot reached a high point once more, "That'll teach me to laugh. It should be ok though. I'm sure once I explain to the professor everything should be ok. I'm not sure when I'll be back in class, most likely once I'm out of the hospital, but it's fine. Like I said…this isn't the first time I've broken my foot."**

"**Well since your incapacitated we can grill you for more information!" Suzu said with a grin on her face.**

**Aaron chuckled, "I guess I can't really worm my way out of that one. Fire away!"**

**For the next few hours the group of Miki's friend proceeded to ask all sorts of different questions in all different subjects. There were a few areas that Aaron passed on that involved relationships which drew some relentless questioning from Suzu on but Aaron didn't budge despite her near attempt to attack his foot if he didn't say anything. After a couple of hours visiting hours were over and the nurse told Miki's friends they would have to head out. The group conversed about what to do next considering it wasn't to late and they all decided to head their separate ways for the evening. Aaron thanked them all for coming to visit him despite not really knowing him, and wished them all the best. Miki and Yuu were the only ones left after the rest of the group had parted and Aaron chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?" Miki asked.**

**Aaron turned toward her and smiled his melting smile on Miki, "Oh nothing." Miki instantly could feel her limbs relaxing like she was entering a sleepy state.**

"**Miki," Yuu tapped her on the shoulder, "we should get going hun." Miki nodded feeling a little sad that no one would be here with Aaron at all tonight.**

**Aaron nodded, "Yeah visiting hours are over Miki. Thanks again for coming to visit me you guys, and thanks again for helping me to the hospital Yuu."**

**Yuu smiled, "Not a problem."**

**Miki waved at Aaron and said, "Good night Aaron. Hopefully you don't have to goto the bathroom tonight," she joked with him.**

**Aaron couldn't help but laugh a little and said, "Hopefully! Night guys." The door to the room closed and all he could hear was silence. It was an awkward kind of silence. One which he definitely didn't like hearing. He sighed and thought, "Talk about a bummer. First the entire crap happening back home, and now this. Hopefully Miki isn't still falling for me, although just from the way I smiled I get a bad feeling it's only going to get worse before it gets better, but still…" Aaron stared at the ceiling. "She's always so sweet to me; so kind, with such a wonderful attitude. I mean it wouldn't be a bad thing to go out with her would it?" Aaron shook his head, "DAMNIT! Now I'm actually thinking about that crap! God I'm even starting to lie to myself just because I don't want to hurt anyone. I need to sit down and have a good talk with her. If I don't soon." Aaron shook his head again, "NO! Things are not going to get any better if you throw wrenches like that Aaron!" He closed his eyes and tried to focus on just getting some rest but to no avail did it work. It appeared that he would just have to come clean and accept the truth of the situation. It had been bothering him since the moment he had seen her in class ironically. Now he understood why it bothered him so much. It was because he actually cared for Miki. Now Aaron knew better than to just rush head into things. That alone had caused more than his fair share of bad things in the past in other areas, but he also knew that if he didn't say something. It would end up just like it did with Heather, and it would be too late by then. Aaron knew Miki and Yuu were engaged, but it seemed weird that Miki would say the things she did or for that matter, act the way she did around him if they were just friends. She acted like there was something more. "So basically when I get a chance…I'll just have to explain everything to her. God this is going to be awkward around the home. I guess in a way Yuu understands so I can't really say it's going to be TOO awkward." Aaron sighed again and looked at the ceiling again. The silence was killing him, and with a broken foot there was nothing he could do besides just accept what happened.**

**Next day…**

**Aaron stirred a little and looked around the hospital room. He could barely remember anything yesterday considering all that went on and looked at his foot. There was no cast on his foot for some strange reason and it didn't hurt like it was broke. He raised his eyebrow in caution and slowly moved his supposed broken foot to the ground to see if it was useable. There was no pain when he applied pressure, which did seem rather odd to him. Could it have been just a dream that he broke his foot and it was nothing more than just something less? He stood up on its full power and could walk around without any pain or whatever. He seemed confused somewhat but slowly made his way to the exit of the room. There seemed to be no one else around as he opened the door and looked down the hall. It was indeed broad daylight but it was as barren as a ghost town. No one was anywhere to be seen. "Ok this is just creepy," Aaron said as he slowly made his way toward the exit of the hospital. "Nothing feels out of the ordinary and I don't sense anything evil," he thought as he continued to look around. The doors of the hospital opened up and someone ran into him knocking him down with them landing on him. "Miki!" What are you doing here? What's the matter!"**

**Miki looked tired like she had been running. Tears were in her eyes and she looked as though she had been crying for days. "Aaron…" She whispered as she buried her face into his chest.**

**Aaron blushed a little and said shaking his head, "What's wrong! Where's Yuu!"**

"**He's…he's…he's been killed!"**

**Aaron could barely feel his limbs, "M-Miki, what happened! What happened to Yuu! Talk to me!"**

"**We went on a hike, and there was a huge tremor…and he…"**

"**Miki, tell me what happened!"**

"**He pushed me out of the way…of a huge rock…and the rock," Miki's tears exploded from her eyes once more and she cried even harder.**

**Aaron closed his eyes in sorrow and held Miki close to him. "I'm sorry Miki…I wish there was something I could do, but I am so sorry."**

**Miki's tears were staining his shirt quite heavily but he let her continue to cry. After a few more minutes Miki looked up at Aaron and said, "Anything?"**

**Aaron blinked and could tell that Miki was thinking about him but went ahead to find out for sure, "Hey, I'm your friend am I not? I want to do what I can to make things better."**

"**I want to know the truth," She looked at him in such a way that he had to keep his head away from thoughts he shouldn't even begin to indulge in for a second. "Do you…love me?"**

**Aaron opened his mouth to answer but came out with, "Miki what are you talking about! Isn't that a little crazy to ask so suddenly!"**

**Miki just continued to look up at Aaron the sorrow in her eyes seriously begging for the truth and hope that it was what she wanted. "Aaron, please…tell me."**

"**I…Miki…that is…ummm…"**

**Miki slowly moved her face toward him like she wanted to see his face closer than she ever had before. Slowly she closed her eyes and moved her lips closer to his. "I want to see what you feel for me…"**

"**MIKI STOP IT!" Aaron fell out of his hospital bed and felt the pain in his foot suddenly shoot up to insurmountable levels and he screamed. Nurses rushed in and helped him back into his bed as he could feel his whole body covered in sweat. "It…was a dream?" He looked completely confused. "That…was very weird. Could it have been my mind was dreaming what I wanted?" Aaron shook his head, "Ok that's just stupid. Maybe though…I do care enough to want Yuu out of the picture? Could I really be that cold blooded? Or could it be I care for Miki that much?" Aaron sighed and shook his head looking at the ceiling once more. "Or maybe…I'm just a coward who can't tell her the truth…" Aaron's voice trailed off as he realized that he would have to do just that. He'd have to confess everything to her and hope everything worked out in the end like he'd hope for…one way or another. It was still a choice he had to make and he knew it, but that still didn't change the fact that if he just said nothing, then nothing would ever come of it. It felt like time basically had come to a stop just lying in his hospital bed. He had no idea what time it was or any idea when he would be out back on his feet. Again he could feel the silence and it flustered him. Sometimes he did like to have silence, but on HIS time, not because he had no choice in the matter. He lay on the bed for what felt like hours until the door opened and in walked, "Miki! What are you doing here?" Aaron said slightly surprised with a tingle of joy in his voice.**

**Miki smiled toward him and waved, "Hey Aaron. How are you feeling today? Any better?" She sat in a chair next to his bed as she awaited the answer.**

**Aaron chuckled, "Not really, I hate being pinned down like this, but now that you're here I feel a lot better."**

**Miki blushed a little and looked down responding, "I'm…glad you think so."**

"**Err I mean I'm glad someone is here to keep me company. I mean it gets pretty lonely looking at ceiling all the time ya know?" Aaron laughed feeling completely embarrassed.**

**Miki looked up and laughed embarrassed as well, "Yeah! I see what you mean."**

"**So when are your parents getting home?"**

"**Ehh? They should be back sometime next week."**

"**Crying out loud they'll be gone for 2 weeks? Talk about a way to be greeted. It's like a hi and bye all of a sudden."**

**Miki giggled, "They're like that. You'll get used to their quirkiness after a while."**

"**Hopefully so. A full year from January to December where everything is crazy…well in my case I should consider this to be normal."**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**Err, nothing, nothing at all!" Aaron laughed a little embarrassed, "I'm just used to weird things happening is all so it's not a big deal."**

**Miki seemed a little confused and a little shocked that such a thing did not seem to really bother him nor seem strange. "So…tell me Aaron, what kind of strange things have you seen?"**

"**I'd…rather not say Miki."**

"**You don't trust me?"**

**Aaron bit his tongue, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you for one, and two, well let's just not worry about strange things right now."**

"**Can I ask you something Aaron?"**

"**Of course."**

"**What if things were different, and we were going out?"**

**Aaron fell out of his bed again and grit his teeth in pain trying his hardest to not scream. Miki went flailing out of the chair to help him back to the bed. "Miki, pardon my language, but what the FUCK are you asking me a question like THAT for! I mean that's totally out of the question as far as what ifs! Let's not even GO there!"**

**Miki seemed somewhat saddened by his reply and said softly, "Well just humor me…at the very least I'd like to know what you mean. Is it something that hurts you that bad? Something that is so secret no one is supposed to know? Are you supposed to be a superhero or something and this is just your identity?"**

**Aaron closed his eyes and sighed knowing that explaining all of THAT would only cause a world of trouble so instead he finished, "Look and please understand this Miki. This is something…that I don't talk about…with anyone." Of course that was a blatant lie, but to explain the truth would only cause a LOT of problems. There was a long silence that hung in the air for a few moments. Each afraid to start talking to the other it seemed. At which point Aaron said, "Why would you even ask me a questions like that Miki? You have Yuu don't you?"**

**Miki looked away and closed her eyes nodding, "Yes…I do, and I'm very happy with him. I love him very very much Aaron."**

"**Then why-!"**

"**Because I lo-!" Miki stopped in mid sentence and looked at Aaron. Aaron was slightly blushing but unsure of what to say. He wasn't sure of what she was going to say, but the expression on her face pretty much gave it away without words.**

**Aaron shook his head snapping out of his trance and sighed, "Miki…"**

"**Gomen Aaron. I…just didn't sleep very well last night."**

"**It's fine Miki. Let's…just not worry about that for right now. We're all under a lot of stress it would appear," He smiled at her warmly and finished, "so let's just forget about those kinds of thing for a while. It would do us both some good."**

**Miki nodded slowly and looked at the ceiling. "Say Aaron," Miki asked looking at the fluorescent lighting.**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**What was your past like? Do you have any fond memories growing up?"**

**Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah. Yeah I do have a lot of memories." Another sore spot in Aaron's life was his past, and again that was something that he personally did not want to expose to anyone.**

"**Like what exactly if I may ask?"**

**Aaron chuckled and replied, "Are you really sure you want to know?"**

**Miki smiled and looked at him nodding, "Yes I'd like to know more about you please. If you'd be willing to let me into your life a little more."**

"**Well, back when I was 11, and mind you this was years ago, I remember getting…de-pantsed by a tree."**

**Miki looked at him and tried hard to contain her laughter but at some point couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a laugh and replied, "How in the world did something like THAT happen!"**

**Aaron couldn't help but chuckle thinking about such an incident and continued, "Well when I was younger we had a tree in our front yard that I would swing from. Now I was an adventurous little boy and I was ALWAYS scampering around. Well there was this tree that I decided to hang upside down from. Well the best way I can explain it is one minute I'm hanging upside down, and the next minute I'm stuck screaming for help and slowly falling out of my pants in broad day light."**

**Miki giggled and replied, "The tree must have had it out for you!"**

"**Hey I think it did honestly!" Aaron chuckled as well, "but after my mom and her brother helped me get down somehow I don't remember that part to well. I looked at that tree and the very next day, I tried hanging again, and I ALMOST got caught again. I remember thinking the second time around. I was going to outsmart that tree!"**

"**Are you close to your parents?"**

"**I want to say I am. My mom and I are very close. My father I wish would be a little more receptive to me sometimes. I do feel he doesn't understand me and it's hard to talk to him. I love them both to death, but…" Aaron trailed off and sighed.**

**Miki looked at him, "but?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Nothing of importance."**

"**Aaron…is there any reason, specific reason you don't enjoy talking about your past?"**

**Aaron didn't respond. He just sat there and closed his eyes replaying the memories. The screams of men being snuffed out, and the pain realizing no one was going to come out of this alive. "It's better if you just don't know some things."**

**Miki nodded and smiled, "It's ok. I'm sure that if you feel inclined at some point you will say something, to someone. I know you'll let someone in eventually."**

**Aaron scoffed and turned his head away, "Sometimes I wonder that myself."**

**Miki frowned and said, "Aaron, one thing I've had to learn in my life, and this is just a piece of advice, is if you truly, and I mean truly, wholly love someone. You are going to have to let them into your past. That person is going to want to understand you more and more. Sometimes that involves-."**

"**I KNOW WHAT IT INVOLVES!" Aaron snapped back turning and looking at Miki with rage in his eyes. Miki stopped and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Aaron's expression changed and he stuttered, "Miki, I'm…"**

**Miki shook her head smiling as tears fell, "No, it's ok. I said too much it appears. I need to get some fresh air Aaron. So I hate to cut this short but I'll talk to you later."**

"**Miki wait-!" Miki ran out of the room crying softly as Aaron closed his eyes and slammed his fist into the mattress. "Why the HELL did it end up like this! WHY!" He grit his teeth and cried slamming his fist into the mattress a few more times.**

**A week later…**

**The hospital decided for safety reasons to keep Aaron in the hospital a while longer just so they could monitor the progress of his bone a little better. Since that fateful conversation a week ago Aaron had not seen or heard from Miki. "Miki's parents should be home in the next few days and Yuu will be leaving back for college in a few days," Aaron thought about the changes going on in the outside world without him. "Stupid broken bone, I hate having to do things the long way. If only…" Aaron trailed off and shook his head, "No. I wanted to have a normal time here doing this. Take the good with the bad. I can't just use that because I feel like it." Aaron chuckled a little and continued, "Besides, I think the doctors would be a little confused that the bone healed in a matter of hours instead of days. I don't need to cause some sort of panic or problem while I'm here." Aaron looked over at the door to his room and sighed remembering Miki's forced smile as she ran out. The moment kept playing over and over in his head like a broken record. It annoyed him to death. She was avoiding him for whatever reason, but he knew it was because of how he reacted. It must have scared her. His sudden anger, her fragile emotions…he basically just stomped on her without even thinking about how it would have made her feel by his actions. "God I'm such a fool sometimes."**

**The door to the room opened up and in walked Ginta and Arimi. Ginta was pushing a wheelchair and Arimi smiled as they entered, "We're here to pick you up," Arimi said.**

**Aaron blinked, "I…see."**

"**Are you doing ok?"**

"**Well I'm not one to be cooped up for a long period of time so I'm wanting to get out of here as soon as I can!" Aaron chuckled.**

"**Hey Aaron. Do you know why Yuu asked us to pick you up instead of Miki?"**

**Aaron's face went slightly flush and he laughed trying to hide his embarrassment, "No! Nothing at all! I'm sure she's just busy with a lot of other things, plus she hasn't seen Yuu, from what I've heard, in a while. So she must be getting all the time in she can with him before he heads back to college for a while."**

**Ginta looked at Arimi and said, "Well that does sound like something she'd do, but you'd figure she'd call us herself and not Yuu."**

"**Maybe they were out and Miki mentioned it to Yuu. Maybe Yuu took it upon himself to take care of it. I mean I am staying with BOTH of them not just Miki."**

"**That's not like Yuu to just do something like that though. Usually he'd tease Miki since she'd forget and that'd make her remember," Arimi said placing a finger to her chin thinking.**

**Aaron sighed, "Let's not worry about the little things. I'm just itching to get out of here!" Ginta walked over and set the wheelchair next to the bed. Aaron without any help lifted himself into the wheel chair and said, "Thank GOD I'm not lying on my back anymore. I don't know what was worse. Seeing the ceiling all day or having to lay on my back to SEE the ceiling all day."**

**Arimi chuckled, "Most people would complain about the food here you'd think."**

**Ginta chuckled and replied, "If they ever tasted your food they'd complain about everything else lacking in taste."**

**Arimi blushed and playfully punched Ginta, "Ginta!" she chuckled. Ginta wheeled Aaron out of the room down the hospital hallway. The doors to freedom opened as Ginta wheeled him outside.**

"**FREEDOM!" Aaron raised his arms and screamed with joy.**

**Ginta and Arimi chuckled as Aaron made a spectacle of himself by being thankful he was no longer in a hospital. "You really must hate laying around Aaron," Arimi commented.**

"**Like I said…I don't know what's worse, seeing the ceiling all day or having to lay on my back to SEE the ceiling all day. I'm a get up and go kinda guy I guess." Ginta continued to wheel Aaron down the street back toward the Koishikawa household. At some point it suddenly dawned on Aaron he'd have to confront Miki again and that brought about a world of questions he really did not want to face. The joy on his face suddenly turned to one of oh crap and distain.**

"**Is everything ok Aaron?" Arimi asked noticing the distain plastered all over his face.**

"**Hmmm?" Aaron said forcing a laugh and a smile, "Oh of course! Everything is fine! I'm just thinking about how much it sucked that I couldn't use a restroom like normal people."**

"**Huh?" Ginta blinked wondering where out of left field that comment came from.**

**Aaron smiled weirdly and said, "Trust me you don't get it."**

"**Yeah I wouldn't think so," Ginta said totally confused.**

**Eventually after an hour or two of rolling Aaron along they arrived at the Koishikawa household. Again that agitating feeling in Aaron's gut arose but he forced himself to relax. Yuu came walking out and waved to the couple pushing Aaron. "Hey you two. Thanks again for bringing Aaron home. We would have done it ourselves, but Miki-."**

"**Most likely isn't feeling to well I'm sure. I mean after all she's having to deal with the stress of school I'm sure!" Aaron laughed poorly hiding the fact it was clearly something else.**

"**Are you ok Aaron?" Yuu said looking at him with non-amused eyes.**

"**Of course Yuu! Now can we please get inside? I've REALLY got to use the restroom!"**

**Yuu sighed and thought, "Great now we're his baby sitters. Next thing you know he's going to call me dada or something." Yuu smiled and relieved Ginta from pushing duties and thanked the couple again before pushing Aaron inside the house and said, "You know that they already know right?"**

"**Huh?" **

"**Miki and Ginta talk about a lot and he already knew about what you said. That's why he agreed to pick you up."**

**Aaron sighed, "So I'm going to guess that's the reason why she didn't visit me at all either?"**

**Yuu nodded, "Yeah you spooked her pretty good, but she knows it wasn't your fault really."**

**Aaron shook his head, "No Yuu, it WAS my fault. I CHOSE to react harshly. I mean it's just…so much has happened and it was like I took it out on her and I didn't mean to and…man I just need to apologize to her. I mean she's honestly been very upfront and awesome with me. She's always so sweet to me, treats me so respectfully and here I've been just some kinda…distant jerk."**

**Yuu smiled softly and chuckled, "How about you tell her yourself instead of telling me everything?"**

"**You think she'll even listen to me?"**

"**Knowing Miki, I think she will if you give her a chance."**

**Aaron took a deep breath and willing himself up through the pain got up out of the wheelchair. "OK!" Aaron wheezed out, "I'm going in!"**

"**WOAH! Sit back down their Aaron there's no need to go crazy over something like this!"**

**Aaron took another deep breath and relaxed before saying, "I'll be fine Yuu, you'll find I heal quick and can take a great deal of pain."**

"**You're just full of surprises aren't you Aaron," Yuu shrugged.**

**Aaron chuckled, "More than you'll ever know." Aaron looked up the stairs and said confidently, "Wish me luck, I'm going in!"**

"**Good luck."**

**Aaron looked up the stairs and forced himself up them one by one. Slowly, but surely he made it all the way up and took a breather considering the cast was indeed a rather large burden. "This thing weighs a ton it feels like," Aaron thought. He spied Miki's room up ahead and took a deep breath. Slowly he walked over to it and knocked on the door.**

"**Hai! Come in!" Miki's voice said.**

**Aaron opened the door and smiled saying, "Hey Miki, I'm home."**

**Miki looked at him and a slight silence fell over each of them. Miki was blushing and just stared at his face; Aaron was doing the same thing. "A-Aaron…ummm…I…"**

"**I'm sorry Miki…I didn't mean to snap at you like I did. Really it's my fault that all this happened."**

**Miki looked at him and shook her head, "No it's ok if I hadn't pried about stuff that you said you'd rather not talk about."**

"**It doesn't matter though Miki, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't pry. You just asked one question and I just go mad over it and…I'm sorry. I've had a few days to think about a lot of what you said and it has been said to me before, but for some reason it rang so much truer with you. I'm not sure why…or maybe I am, but I'm just afraid to come to terms with it. I'm not sure."**

**Miki's heart started to pound for some reason and she could feel her breath shorten like something huge was going to happen. "Aaron…"**

"**Look, I just want you to know I really am sorry for how I acted and I have a feeling that one day, maybe sooner than I think…I'll let someone in."**

**Miki smiled tears starting to come down, "That's so wonderful…"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Thank you Miki. Sometimes I'm such a hardhead I don't always know how I'm acting. It's a work in progress, but I'm glad you're honest with me. It…brings me great joy you're willing to be blunt and truthful with yourself and the people you care about. That…is the sign of a true friend through and through." Aaron smiled warmly at Miki again and she could feel her body relaxing as she could feel herself being drawn in by that smile again. Each time he did it she could feel her heart pound more and more. Eventually it was going to snap if she didn't say something. "Well if you'll excuse me. I'm going to eat something other than the hospital food I've had the last week," Aaron laughed and limped his way out of the room.**

"**Thank God," Miki thought as she smiled tears still running down her face.**

**Late that night…**

**The rest of the day went by much smoother than Aaron or Miki could have figured. There were no lingering effects like anything happened. It helped a lot that Miki was so upbeat all the time that she let things like this roll off her back a lot of the time, but it was very comforting to act like nothing had happened throughout the entire evening. Miki talked about the shops Yuu and she had visited while Aaron was in the hospital, as well as the fact they had gone on a trip to visit some of the shrines down in southern Japan. "One of these days I'm going to visit some of these places you keep talking about. Just a matter of time!" Aaron shook his fist laughing.**

"**Maybe once you get out of your cast we can go visit a few places," Miki suggested.**

"**Sounds cool to me! I've always wanted to see more of this country."**

"**You should let him visit the college sometime Yuu," Miki suggested, "I'm sure he'd like to see Kyoto."**

**Aaron nodded, "Definitely! I think it'd be nice to look at the scenery and enjoy the natural beauty this place has. Don't get me wrong the US has plenty of nice places, but nothing beats the Sakura trees in full bloom. THAT is just unbelievably spectacular in beauty hands down."**

"**Sakura trees are indeed very pretty," Yuu agreed.**

**Miki chuckled and nodded, "But they don't bloom until early spring so it'll be a few months before you'll be able to see them."**

"**What! No!" Aaron hung his head while Miki giggled.**

"**Sorry to burst your bubble their Aaron," Miki said patting him on the back.**

"**So your heading back to college in a few days I guess Yuu. I was hoping to get to hang out with you a little more before you had to leave, but I'm sure that I'll get a chance during spring break or summer break," Aaron said.**

"**Definitely," Yuu nodded and looked at his watch. "Well it's getting to be late, and I need to get up early tomorrow. I'm supposed to meet with Kijima-san tomorrow since we haven't talked in a while. He's got a few things he'd like to discuss with me so I'll most likely be gone all day." Miki smiled and nodded her auburn hair bouncing lightly. Aaron looked down at his watch and rubbed his whiskered chin a bit before nodding as well and trying to get up.**

"**Do you need any help Aaron?" Miki offered assistance.**

"**Nah I should be fine. It's more cumbersome than anything. I'm not used to being in a cast honestly."**

"**Didn't you have your foot in a cast last time you broke it?"**

"**Well I DID but I had a special kind of brace I use for my foot. So I'm not used to one being so big on me," Aaron laughed embarrassed.**

"**I see."**

"**And considering it's hard enough lugging this boot around I think I'll just sleep down in the living room tonight. Is that ok with you?"**

"**Hai," Miki nodded.**

**Aaron lugged himself over to the couch and sat down on it taking a relaxing breath. "What a day," he though closing his eyes and stretching his body out. After a few minutes he felt something cover him up and then felt something cuddle up next to him. Without opening his eyes he said, "What the…"**

"**I still haven't been able to sleep too well since everything happened. Would it be ok if I laid next to you for a bit?" Miki asked blushing and looking away.**

"**Ummm, uhhh yeah yeah that should be uh…fine," Aaron was uncharacteristically stumbling over his words once more.**

"**Aaron, ummm about what I said at the hospital."**

"**CRAP!" Aaron thought, "I thought we put that behind us!"**

**Miki rubbed her head on his arm gently like she was trying to get comfortable and continued, "I don't want you to answer me, just please hear me out."**

"**Hmm? This is different than I was expecting," Aaron thought.**

"**I don't know what it is about…you, but for some reason when I'm around you. I can feel my heart pound. I feel my breath shorten, and I'm just drawn into everything you have to say, or talk about. I can't explain why I feel the way I do."**

"**Miki…"**

"**Please…Aaron let me finish what I have to say. I just need to say it all before it bothers me any longer." Aaron nodded slowly and Miki smiled continuing, "When we were talking at the hospital and I almost blurted something out…what I meant to say with that is…" Miki could feel the welling in her heart wanting to come out and she said it, "I love you." Aaron gulped and could feel his heart starting to beat rapidly. "Aaron, I don't expect you to answer me at all. I myself don't understand why I feel this way. I just know I can't lie to myself about how I feel. I honestly love Yuu, but somehow, you've entered my heart somehow and I can't just deny it."**

**Aaron sighed, "You sure know how to put the pressure on someone don't you Miki…"**

**Miki looked up at his face and could see his somewhat frustrated face, "Gomen, I didn't mean to…" she got up to leave and Aaron grabbed her and pulled her back holding her close.**

**She blushed in shock and said, "Aaron!"**

**Aaron took a deep breath and said, "Aright now I want you to hear what I have to say, and understand that this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever said in my life."**

**Miki's heart started beating rapidly, "Is he going to confess to me as well!"**

"**Miki I'm not sure if it was what some people call love at first sight, but for some reason the moment I saw you something was different about you. I never could place what it was that brought such a difference from anyone else I've met. Your personality; Your upbeat attitude; the way you smile. I'm not sure which is the best part because honestly. They're all the best to me. The whole week when you didn't visit was like torture because…because I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you and talk to you. To be able to see all the best parts about you. Miki…I actually did a lot of thinking, and I tried to understand what it was that was going on and then I suddenly realized what it was. I love you." Aaron turned his head away, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything to you."**

**Miki gently hugged Aaron and shook her head smiling with tears coming out of her eyes, "No, it's ok…thank you for telling me the truth."**

"**Hopefully…you can sleep better getting that off your chest."**

**Miki nodded, "I'm sure I will, well good night Aaron." Miki smiled and slowly kissed him on the cheek.**

**Aaron chuckled and replied, "Sweet dreams Miki."**

**She waved and walked upstairs to her room. Miki noticed Yuu leaning against the wall next to her room and smiled, "Hey sweetie."**

**Yuu walked over to her and hugged her, "So how did it go?"**

**Miki looked away from Yuu, "We both confessed and he really does care for me, and for some reason…my heart is happy, but hurts either way. I'm not sure what to do Yuu. I'm so confused, and this isn't like when I thinking between you and Ginta…this is completely different."**

"**I see. Well understand I'm going to stand by you no matter what you decide to do…but I am going to do everything I can to convince you to keep things the way they are."**

**Miki nodded, "I know Yuu, thank you for understand and letting me deal with this on my own."**

"**Miki…I love you more than you'll ever know."**

**Miki smiled and kissed Yuu, "I know Yuu and I love you too…"**


	5. A Promise Revealed

The Last Hurdle – A Promise Revealed

**Sunday afternoon…**

**Aaron and Miki decided to walk Yuu to the train station considering school was going to be starting again the next day and Winter break would be finishing. Aaron finally had gotten crutches but was still getting used to the pain in his shoulders from hunching on the things for hours at a time. Aaron had his headphone on considering he hadn't heard any music for a few days and figured he's butt out of the conversations regarding Miki and Yuu. Besides, since that fateful night there had been a lot of different things that had happened. The very next day Miki invited him out on a date! Aaron did remember that Yuu had other plans so maybe to MIKI it was a date; ok Aaron thought the same thing mind you, but it still was very awkward that he was going on a date with someone else's fiancée. Now considering the fact that Yuu had slightly given it's blessing made him confused, but nonetheless he enjoyed himself wholeheartedly. Being limited because of a broken foot they could only go as far as Aaron's foot let them, but that still allowed them to go shopping down town. Miki looked more like a little schoolgirl as she giggled looking at stuff and asking Aaron if it looked good or not. What made it worth it though was the expression on her face when Miki found something she really liked but freaked out at the price and left thinking she'd never get it. Aaron chuckled to himself remembering the look on her face when he walked over with the said item in a bag. Miki was in total shock wondering where he got the money to buy something that expensive. Aaron just shrugged and replied it was one of his little secrets she'll have to find out somehow.**

"**Aaron!" Miki pulled one of the headphones off his head and said into his ear snapping him out of his trance.**

"**Huh! Wha? Oh…sorry about that. I must have zoned out on the music."**

"**Careful you don't zone out and walk into the street," Miki giggled.  
"Wouldn't be the first time."**

**The trio continued to talk as they worked their way to the train station. Eventually they reached the station and noticed found out that the train heading back to Kyoto was leaving early. So Yuu would be leaving a little earlier than Miki had expected. Instead of an hour to hang out and eat lunch it appears that Yuu would have to leave within a matter of minutes. "So much for having lunch together," Miki pouted.**

"**Oh don't worry about it, it might be better you don't eat any of the fast-food hun," Yuu teased.**

"**Yuu!" She yelled and flailed her arms at her fiancée. Aaron and Yuu laughed as Miki continued to flail about at Yuu. Yuu looked at Aaron with a smile and asked, "Hun can I have a minute alone with Aaron?"**

"**Hmmm? What for Yuu?"**

"**I want to talk to him for a second about something," Yuu gave her a re-assuring smile.**

**Miki nodded slightly confused and ran off to give the two a few moments alone. Once Miki was far enough away Yuu's expression turned serious and he almost stared Aaron down. Aaron raised an eyebrow not backing down from his stare and said, "So what do you need to speak with me about?"**

**Yuu smiled suddenly throwing Aaron off balance and said, "I want you to make me a promise Aaron."**

**Aaron blinked a little confused but nodded, "Sure, what's going on?"**

**Yuu looked over at Miki who was busy looking at postcards, "Take care of Miki for me."**

"**Huh?" Aaron blinked and narrowed his eyes looking for an answer to this sudden bombshell that was dropped, "What's your game Yuu. I may not know you like Miki does, but this doesn't sound like you."**

**Yuu chuckled, "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were as tough as you seem sometimes."**

"**What has that got to do with anything?"**

"**I want you to take care of Miki for me."**

"**Huh!" The train announcer called the last time for departures to Kyoto.**

**Miki came running back over and hugged Yuu one last time, "Take care hun, and I'll see you later," She kissed Yuu and stood next to Aaron smiling.**

**Yuu waved at them as the train doors whooshed shut and took off for Kyoto. Miki waved and ran after the train smiling, as Aaron stood there befuddled as to why Yuu had asked such a strange question. Miki didn't choose Aaron over Yuu did she? Aaron shook his head realizing that couldn't be true. Miki kissed Yuu like a couple would. Miki walked back over to Aaron in smiles and wrapped her arm around his. Aaron blinked confused and asked, "I'm totally confused. You kiss your fiancée and then you wrap your arm around me? I'm so lost."**

**Miki took her arm off him and said, "You don't want me too?"**

**Aaron replied, "I just don't want your friends to get the wrong idea is all Miki."**

"**But if you're just escorting me home respectfully then there is nothing wrong with that is there?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "No, there is nothing wrong I guess, but how can I move if you're occupying one of my hands I need to move with?"**

**Miki chuckled silly and replied, "I didn't think about that."**

"**Boy you really are clueless sometimes." Miki laughed embarrassed and sighed. Slowly the two of them started on their journey back to the house.**

"**That must suck for your parents that they couldn't come to say good-bye to Yuu," Aaron said.**

"**It's ok, they said good-bye before we left, and besides they're busy all the time."**

"**As I can see." Aaron could only think about what Yuu had said to him.**

"**I want you to take care of Miki for me..."**

"**Aaron?" Miki looked at Aaron noticing he was completely zoned out. She called again, "Aaron!" Aaron snapped out of his trance and looked over at Miki who was concerned, "Is everything ok? You seem like something is bothering you."**

**Aaron shook his head, "Of course everything is fine Miki. I'm just tired from all the stress of these stupid crutches. They kinda hurt after leaning on them for so long."**

"**I'm sure you must be hungry as well."**

"**I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"**

**Miki chuckled getting used to his frequent use of expressions, "Well when we get back home I'll whip you up something to eat."**

"**You sure? I can always snag something on the way."**

**Miki nodded, "Of course! Besides YOU don't think my cooking is that bad."**

**Aaron laughed hesitantly and replied, "That's true."**

**Koishikawa household…**

**As soon as Miki entered the house Rumi peeked her head out toward the door and said, "Ahh! Miki! You got a phone call from your friend Meiko while you were gone!"**

"**Meiko called? Did she leave a number to call her back on!" Miki sounded excited.**

"**Hai. I left the number on your desk in your room," Rumi smiled and looked at Aaron, "and how are you feeling today Aaron?" Rumi asked Aaron as Miki bolted up toward her room.**

**Aaron chuckled and said with a smile, "I've been better Rumi, but I'll be fine."**

"**If you want I'm sure Jin would be willing to play some video games with you for a while."**

"**Ummm, I think I'll pass. I'd just rather relax for a bit, and besides, Miki said she'd make me something to eat so I'm just going to keep off my feet, maybe write or something."**

"**You write?"**

"**Yeah, it's a character I created a LONG time ago back in high school, and I've just been writing since."**

"**That's wonderful! Why haven't you posted any of your works?"**

"**Uhhhh to many copyright infringements I guess," Aaron chuckled.**

"**I see, well as long as you do something you enjoy," Rumi responded in her normal upbeat self.**

**Aaron walked over and sat down on the couch bringing out his laptop that he had brought with him from overseas and plugged his headphones into the sound jack. He turned the laptop on after verifying he had plugged the AC-Adaptor in let the computer boot up. Aaron pulled out his microphone hookup that applied to his headphones and plugged it into the appropriate jack on the side of the laptop as well. After the computer had finished the booting sequence Aaron pushed the button on his watch to make sure he wasn't being translated as he talked and started typing furiously. As he wrote he talked into the mic and from time to time would swear under his breath. Miki came bounding down the stairs giddy with glee and rushed into the living room. She looked at Aaron who was typing quite quickly and was speaking into the mic in English she couldn't really understand. She tapped Aaron on the shoulder, and Aaron stopped talking and looked up at Miki asking in clear English, "What's going on Miki?"**

**Miki blinked not quite sure of what Aaron just said but responded to what she thought he said, "What about home?"**

**Aaron blinked and laughed turning the translator back on and said, "Sorry Miki, I said what's going on?"**

**Miki squealed happily, "Meiko and her husband are coming to town next weekend!" Aaron shook his head totally lost. "Meiko is my best friend. She and I grew up together in high school, but I don't get to see her that often because she lives in Hiroshima with her husband."**

"**I see, and how old is she?"**

"**Eighteen."**

**Aaron whistled, "Wow, talk about young."**

**Miki nodded, "She and her husband are perfect for each other though. I'm so envious! I can't wait to get married!"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Yes, that would be a big dream of most girls wouldn't it." He stared back at the screen of the laptop and sighed.**

"**Aaron?" Miki looked at him confused.**

"**Nothing," Aaron smiled and stretched, "I'm glad you get to see your friend again."**

"**Hey you should meet them!" Miki nodded.**

"**Uhm…I wouldn't want to be a wheel. They're married, and not to mention they are your friends."**

**Miki sighed, "Ok, then how about we make it a double date?"**

**Aaron's face went into a what-the-hell face and he could only stutter a response. "M-Miki are you crazy!"**

"**What! I mean it wouldn't be a bad thing would it? Besides you won't feel like a wheel then!"**

**Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing despite the fact that he LOVED the idea. The fact was what everyone ELSE was going to think when suddenly she was holding hands or doing ANYTHING datish with someone OTHER than her fiancée. Reluctantly he nodded and said, "No you are right. I just can't believe how carefree and honest you are about this. What are your friends or better yet your best friend going to think when they see you with another guy that they don't even know? Or for that matter if you tell them it's a date!"**

**Miki blushed and said, "Well, I mean it won't be a REAL date."**

"**Miki, when you say a double date, I don't think it's a fake thing."**

**Miki blushed more and replied, "Well I just want you to meet my friends! Is that so bad!"**

**Aaron smiled his warm smile making Miki cool down and said, "No, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I'm just shy at times I guess." Aaron never even hinted about the fact Yuu had asked Aaron to 'take care of Miki'.**

**Miki smiled calmly and said, "Thank you so much Aaron. You have no idea how much this means to me. Now how about I make you something to eat?"**

**Aaron chuckled and nodded, "Sure."**

**Miki skipped into the kitchen as Aaron let out a sigh. "A date with our daughter?" Jin said slowly moving his head out into view along with Youji.**

"**Oh GREAT," Aaron thought trying to grin sheepishly, "Now I'm going to get some kind of be good to our daughter speech."**

**Jin and Youji walked around Aaron a few times as if they were sizing him up. Jin looked at Youji and then back at Aaron before asking, "You are aware that our daughter is going out with Yuu do you not?"**

"**Uhhh, yes?"**

"**And you have no ill intentions?" Jin continued his harsh questioning.**

"**Jin, trust me I'm in no position to even think about such things, and I'm well aware of what's going on. Besides, Miki only asked me to make me feel less out of place when meeting her friends. I'm not after anything!"**

**Jin looked at Youji. Youji nodded and smiled happily laughing, "We're just kidding Aaron. We know you're just doing it to meet Miki's friends." Jin laughed as well having fooled Aaron completely.**

"**Scared you good didn't we?" Jin grinned.**

**Aaron tried to force a laugh and said, "Y-Yeah! You got me good…a haha haha…" Aaron sighed again and thought, "Yes I can see what Miki means about weird parents."**

**Later that night…**

**Aaron lay in his bed unable to sleep. His mind totally pre-occupied by the transactions of what had happened during the day. He was so glad to be able to go out on a date with Miki, and most likely the fact she was so…open to doing it so quickly might have shocked and even scared him a little. He was expecting a more…embarrassed version of Miki to ask something like that. Not an outspoken and open Miki. "What did he mean though?" Aaron thought trying to decipher Yuu's last words to him before he left.**

**There was a knock at the door and Aaron looked over at it where he heard a quiet voice say, "Can I come in Aaron?"**

**Aaron agreed, "Sure."**

**Miki came in and looked at him slightly embarrassed. "Ummm, I wanted to apologize if my dad gave you a hassle earlier today."**

**Aaron chuckled, "it's not a problem Miki. Nothing that can be done about it now."**

"**Aaron," Miki looked a little embarrassed, "I want you to know I will consider this a real date, and don't worry I'll take care of everything so please don't worry about anything."**

**Aaron blushed, "Well that's up to you, I mean I don't want you to feel odd because of me."**

**Miki shook her head, "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked you to go out on a date with me."**

**Aaron chuckled, "I guess so, and honestly…I'm honored to go on a date with someone as wonderful as you Miki."**

**Miki blushed and smiled, "Thank you. Well I better let you get some sleep."**

**Aaron waved and looked at the ceiling once more. His heart was running in circles like a little kid, but his mind was undecided about so much. He sighed and looked at his watch turning the light on to check the time. "Only 11:30," he thought. "I need to take a walk and clear my head." Aaron tried to sit up but looked down at his leg, "This thing is going to wake up the house if I'm not really careful." As carefully as he could, Aaron got off the top bunk of the bed and slowly lugged his way down the stairs. It appeared to be a rather cold night out so he wore an extra shirt as a precaution to keep the cold out and put his headphones on blaring music. He quietly closed the door and slowly walked away down the street. Unbeknownst to him Miki saw him leave the house and wondered what he was up too. She knew he would head out at night, but she wanted to know where and why. She quietly slipped out the door and as best she could began to follow him down the street keeping her distance so as not to arouse his suspicions. Somehow despite lugging a cast on him Miki was surprised he was moving with relative ease like it wasn't even on his leg at all. She shivered a little as the cold air was starting to get to her small frame but she kept moving forward following. Miki looked at her watch and noticed a couple of hours had already passed by and she was unfamiliar with the part of town they were in. She could feel the fear slowly starting to creep over her and the cold air already chilling her getting worse. She needed to find somewhere to warm up and soon. Due to the unfamiliar settings she decided the best way was to catch up to Aaron. However in the time she had looked around unsure of what to do she had lost Aaron and was now cold, scared, and in a part of town she really wasn't sure about.**

**She called out hoping Aaron would somehow hear her, "Aaron! Aaron! Come on Aaron where are you?" She got no response from Aaron. What she DID get however was unwanted and unneeded company in the form of a gang.**

"**Heyyyyyyyy, well isn't this something!" one of them said grinning widely.**

**The apparent leader of the group snapped his fingers as if signifying something and the rest of the group quieted down as he sauntered up to Miki. The leader stood a few feet from Miki and said grinning with pride, "You seem to be out a little late tonight there girlie. Are you looking for a good time or somethin'"?**

**The rest of the gang hooted and hollered and again the gang leader stuck his hand up again silencing everyone. "N-not r-really," Miki meeped out in fear. She wanted to run away but the fear and cold had her legs stuck solid.**

"**You seem to be a little cold there, how about I help…warm you up," the gang leader said moving forward so he was mere inches from her face.**

"**N-n-no!" she thought, "Move come on Miki MOVE!" she couldn't muster the energy to move away, "Yuu! Yuu! Where are you?"**

"**You know I TRY to have a nice walk for the evening and instead of that I see you guys stirring up shit where it don't need to be stirred up!" A voice said from behind the large gang group.**

**The leader turned around and screamed, "Who are you!"**

**The man chuckled, "My name?" he shrugged, "What does it matter?"**

**The leader grinned, "Good point. You are just a nobody, one who most likely should keep his nose out of other people's business!"**

**The man chuckled and came into light, "Well I guess I just don't learn that quickly." Aaron walked into view and smiled.**

**Miki couldn't believe the luck of everything, but knew he didn't stand a chance against an entire gang let alone ANYONE with a broken foot. "Look buddy I'll cut you a break. Just mosey on out of here and we'll let you live."**

**Aaron held his laughter in before he burst out laughing, "Please, say that again for me. I need a good laugh right now!"**

"**Arrogant bastard! We'll shut you up good! Get him guys!"**

**The gang members grinned with confidence and attacked, "Yaaaaaahhh!"**

"**Try and get through THAT!" The leader turned his attention back to Miki.**

**Miki wanted to scream out but could only think, "Yuu! Where are you! Save me please! I'm so scared!"**

"**Now…how about a kiss…" the leader said slyly grinning and moving in.**

"**Excuse me," Miki saw a finger touch the leader's shoulder. The leader turned around and was roundhouse kicked away over into a building, and was completely knocked out in one kick. "Sorry about the delay there Miki," Aaron scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed smile. Miki stood in place tears streaming down her eyes she was in so much fear. Aaron retracted his smile and looked at Miki concerned, "Miki?"**

**Miki sniffed finally able to move and she thrust her body into Aaron crying loudly, "Where was Yuu! Where was he when I was in trouble!"**

**Aaron could feel Miki's cold body and removed his coat putting it over her gently as she cried out for Yuu feeling completely abandoned. "It's ok Miki, shhhhh, it's ok. You're safe now." Aaron's breath was coming out quite a bit more as the night air continued to cool. Miki continued to cry as Aaron embraced her for a few more minutes. Eventually Miki looked at Aaron who was smiling warmly. She could feel her body calming down and warming up.**

"**Aaron," she muttered as she could feel her body fading into sleep mode. She passed out in Aaron's arms who blinked as Miki seemed much more comforted and calmed.**

"**Greeeeeeeeeat!" Aaron thought, "Now I gotta carry her home." He chuckled and gently picked her up and carried her home making sure she was bundled up well enough so the cold did not get to her. Aaron could feel the cold starting to nip at him as well and shook his head. "Sorry cold you can get me tonight, but you leave Miki alone," he thought heading back toward the house.**

**As they were heading home Aaron heard Miki whisper in her sleep, "Aaron…" Aaron looked at Miki's calm sleeping figure and heard her finish, "Arigato." Aaron smiled gently continuing on his trek home.**

**The next morning…**

**Miki sneezed mightily and moaned pulling the thermostat out of her mouth, "102.1." she handed it to her mother.**

"**How did you even catch a cold! For that matter how did Aaron catch one at the same time as you?" Chiyako asked.**

**Miki shrugged not wanting to explain everything that happened last night. Even she did not understand how she got home. All she remembered was waking up on her bed with Aaron's coat on her keeping her warm. She slowly dragged herself up the stairs unable to got class today due to her illness and knocked on the door to Aaron's room. "Aaron?" she said looking hazily at the door.**

"**Come on in," Aaron's voice resounded slightly hazed as well.**

"**I had 102.1, what did you get?"**

"**104.3."**

**Miki's eyes were slightly shocked not at how high the temp was, but at the fact that Aaron act like he was in much better shape than the temp was suggesting. "How are you even able to be up about if your temp is so high?"**

"**I've been through a lot, and my body seems to heal a lot quicker than most bodies."**

**Miki couldn't believe someone out there could heal so much quicker than her. She turned to leave the room disappointed and stopped at the door. She turned around and asked Aaron who was simply typing away on his laptop, "Aaron, how did I get home last night?"**

"**You don't remember what happened?"**

**Miki shook her head, "After I saw the gang it was all kind of a blur."**

**Aaron stopped typing and looked over at Miki, "Well…it's kinda hard to explain what happened."**

**Miki shook her head and responded, "I most likely wouldn't believe you if you told me anyways."**

**Aaron raised an eyebrow and responded as Miki started heading out, "I saved your life."**

**Miki turned around and looked him directly in the eyes searching for any hint of falseness to his statement. Eventually she asked, "How? There were at least 40 to 50 guys there! Not to mention you have a broken foot!" She coughed having talked louder than she should have.**

"**I told you Miki, there are things about me that I don't reveal to people," Aaron looked back at his laptop feeling distant as he said that. "I did beat every one of those gang members, and then you cried on me for a few minutes before you passed out most likely due to the cold air and being in such shock. I placed my coat on you so you wouldn't get cold and carried you home afterwards."**

"**So that's how his coat got on me…" Miki thought.**

"**If you still don't believe me then why were you following me in the first place?"**

**Miki blushed a little and turned around saying somewhat peeved, "Well why were you outside in the first place!"**

"**I needed to clear my head Miki."**

"**And you couldn't talk with me!"**

**Aaron sighed and shook his head, "Well you know I WOULD but it's about…" Aaron stopped and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."**

**Miki was getting flustered and yelled at Aaron incoherently feeling very faint all of a sudden. Aaron turned to see her breathing heavily her face very flush like her fever was getting worse. Aaron hopped off the bed and yelled, "Miki!" He picked up Miki and carried her to her room; placing her on her bed, where she slowly opened up her eyes and noticed Aaron was smiling gently.**

"**Aaron…" she whispered and then passed back out.**

**Aaron sighed and put her blankets over her body to keep her warm and placed his jacket on top once again. "Sleep well Miki," Aaron smiled and exited the room.**

**Miki tossed a little in her sleep and incoherently mumbled a few things as she dreamed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around to find herself lying on her bed. Slowly she moved out from under the covers and felt surprisingly good like she was in tiptop shape. She slipped out of bed to realize she was already dressed into something for the day like she had gotten ready for class and then decided to catch a nap or something. She cautiously moved out her room toward the hall hoping not to wake Aaron and walked down the stairs looking around. It appeared as though the room was empty and it also felt differently. It was very very different feeling. A feeling like…barren, like no one had lived in the house for days, maybe even months. Miki looked around the house and could find no one anywhere she looked. After a few minutes of looking she wondered, "Where is everyone? Why does this place feel so dead?"**

**A knock came from the front door and she ran over to it opening it to reveal nothing. She blinked looking outside at the open space in front of her and looked around outside. Again it seemed very barren outside like people had not lived in the city for months. Everything was clean and pristine, but the feeling was that of emptiness and loneliness. Unsure of what to make of everything going on she turned around and faced what appeared to be Yuu. "Yuu!" She smiled happily and went to embrace him. Instead she passed right though Yuu and stumbled to the ground. She shook her head and looked behind her to see Yuu smiling. "Yuu? What's going on?" she began to get scared.**

**The figure of Yuu just smiled and then waved walking away slowly, "Gomen Miki."**

**Miki tried to get up to follow him but her legs did not allow her to get up. "NO! YUU! COME BACK!" She screamed as the ghostish figure of Yuu continued to move away. Miki cried feeling all alone all of a sudden and shook her head hoping that this wasn't true that Yuu was not leaving her. "Why Yuu! Why! After everything we've been through! You're throwing it away?"**

"**Miki…"a voice called out. Miki continued to sob as the voice called out again, "Miki…" Slowly lowing her hands from her eyes she could see another figure standing in the doorway.**

"**A…aron?" She looked at what appeared to be Aaron. He was smiling quite warmly. The same smile he'd used so many times to calm Miki down or cheer her up. "P…please don't tell me…you're leaving me too?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Why would I leave you Miki? I love you. Don't you love me?"**

**Miki looked at him her legs slowly giving her strength to get up once more. She stumbled and was caught by Aaron. She seemed shocked he was real and looked down to notice there was no cast on his foot. "Aaron…your foot."**

"**It's fine. I'm a fast healer remember?" Miki looked into Aaron's face and could see the warmth and calm in his eyes. She could feel her body begin to tremble and Aaron asked, "Are you cold?"**

**Miki responded softly, "No, I'm just…scared."**

**Aaron responded softer, "Well don't be scared. I'm here for you." With those words Aaron slowly moved his head in and kissed Miki. Miki closed her eyes and could feel such passion and excitement in his kiss, yet the tenderness was there.**

"**Aaron…" she thought as she indulged in her feelings for him and allowed him to continue to kiss her.**

"**Aaron? She's dreaming about Aaron?" Rumi thought watching her daughter mumble in her sleep and turn from time to time seeming a bit uncomfortable.**

**Next day…**

"**Her fever has finally broke it appears," Youji said removing the damp cloth from Miki's forehead and reapplying a cool one once more.**

"**Has she still been mumbling about Aaron?" Rumi asked.  
Youji nodded, "Yes, most of the night it was either incoherent or she was definitely saying his name."**

"**What is she dreaming about that involves Aaron?" Chiyako pondered placing a finger to her chin.**

"**I couldn't tell you."**

"**Could Aaron have done something to her? Placed a curse on her or something?" Rumi asked.**

"**Come on now you guys," Jin shook his head, "let's not think of obtuse sounding ideas just because she says Aaron's name."**

**The parents heard a slight moan behind them and they all turned to look at the source of the moaning. Aaron caught their gaze and rubbed his hair a little bit asking, "Ummm, do I have morning breath or something?"**

"**Aaron, did you notice anything strange about Miki yesterday?" Rumi asked concerned.**

**Aaron shook his head, "No, she just talked to me for a few moments and then passed out. I carried her to her bed and made sure she was ok and left. Nothing else."**

"**Nothing else?" Jin said narrow eyed.**

**Aaron looked at Jin with a forced smile and laughed, "Yes Jin I'm serious 100 that's all it was. Why? Is something wrong with Miki!"**

"**Well for some reason she's been mumbling your name all night."**

**Aaron raised an eyebrow and replied, "Really…well that's interesting."**

"**You're sure you don't have an idea of what's going on?" Chiyako asked once again.**

**Aaron shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I don't have a clue as to why." "Could it possibly be because of what happened the other night?" Aaron thought.**

"**So what did the professor say about your foot injury?" Youji asked Aaron changing the subject.**

**Aaron chuckled and responded, "Well, he said take the time I need to heal because he'd rather not have me put any undo pressure on my foot, and besides, he said he'd stop by when he needed me to grade stuff for him. Sort of a lackey type thing and I'm sure I'm going to get swamped with stuff to grade."**

"**At least you're still getting to do your studying abroad."**

"**Yeah I'm happy for that as well." Aaron looked at his watch and responded, "Well if you'll excuse me I have a shower that's begging to be used." He lugged his cast-ridden foot away down the stairs toward the shower.**

"**Well we better get to work," Rumi said looking at her watch, "Should we leave Aaron in charge of taking care of Miki?"**

"**With her fever down I don't think he'll need to worry, besides his temperature actually went up last night to over 105."**

"**What! What's he doing walking around then! He should be in bed!" Youji responded shocked.**

"**He said that he's feeling fine and he doesn't look bad at all either. It's like his body doesn't know it's at 105 degrees."**

"**Perhaps we should have a doctor look at him?" Jin pondered.**

"**No, we can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do," Chiyako responded.**

"**We'll deal with that later, right now we should get to work," Youji responded getting up and leaving the room. The rest of the parents nodded and exited the room in orderly fashion.**

**The next day…**

**Miki got up and stretched out having vanquished the dreaded fever from her body. It was a beautiful morning and Miki raised her arms in delight repeating her firing up phrase, "Yooooosh! Today is going to be a GREAT day!" She changed out of her sleep clothes and into her school clothes for the day and smiled feeling MUCH better. She knocked on the door to Aaron's room and said smiling, "Aaron! Get up! It's time to get ready for class!" There was no answer and again she knocked, "Aaron?" Still no answer and she slowly opened the door to make sure everything was ok. On the top bunk lay Aaron papers strung about and a book over his face. The light he was using most likely to read the papers was still on and she could hear slight snoring coming from under the book. She giggled and poked him a few times getting no response. **

**She poked him a third time and got him to mumble out, "Die Xlophis…"Miki was a little confused and poked him again getting another mumble out of him. "That's…Meta'll…"**

**By this time Miki wasn't too happy he wasn't waking up and moved him quite a bit harder. "Wake up sleepy head!" she said chuckling.**

**Aaron bolted up suddenly with one hard snore and said, "BLAST!" He looked around and noticed he wasn't in dream world anymore and moaned falling back onto the bed, "What time is it, Miki?"**

"**Time for class!"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Yeah, about that whole thing. I won't be going to the actual class until my foot heals."**

"**Ehhhh! What!" Miki was shocked.**

"**Yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble there Miki, and speaking of class…I gotta finish grading these papers."**

**Miki looked at one of the papers and responded, "Hey! These are-!"**

"**The papers from class, yes I know. I'm the one grading them. The professor figured since I can't go to class to help him he's going to drop off the stuff he needs me to grade and such."**

**Miki nodded, "I see."**

"**Like a slave…" Aaron mumbled under his breath.**

**Miki giggled again and replied, "Well if that's the case I better let you get grading and I'll get to class. I only have English again today so I'll be home for a bit before I head off to work."**

"**You WORK?" Aaron turned his head toward Miki like it was a shock.**

"**Of course I do! I've been working at this ice cream shop named Bobson's for a little over a year now," Miki retorted.**

"**Hmmm, I'll have to come see you when you work one of these days," Aaron said smiling and finished, "I bet you look really cute in your apron."**

**Miki blushed and replied like she was mad, "Aaron!"**

"**Aright aright, I won't harass you at work, but I still want to see what you look like in it," Aaron teased.**

"**I'll let you see what I look like before I head to work, how's that sound?"**

**Aaron rubbed his stubble chin and replied, "Fair enough. Hopefully I'm done grading all these papers by then."**

**Miki nodded and waved, "See you later Aaron!"**

**Aaron waved and passed back out on the bed.**

**Later that day…**

**Miki sauntered back into her home after getting done with class and walked upstairs to her room. She changed into her Bobson's uniform and twirled around in it. She chuckled and walked out of her room and knocked on the door to Aaron's room. "Aaron! I'm home and I want to show you something!" Again she tapped on the door and said, "Aaron come on now! You were the one who wanted to see me in this!" She opened the door frustrated and said as she opened the door, "Aar-ahhhh!" Miki jumped back as she opened the door and noticed Aaron on the floor white as a sheet and covered in sweat. "Aaron! AARON!" She yelled checking him for a pulse and could feel he was VERY warm. "Holy crap! What is his temperature at!" She plugged the thermometer into his prone mouth and waited a few seconds before checking. "110.7!" She looked at the thermostat in shock. "How the hell did his body get so WARM?"**

**She looked over to notice Aaron was trying to get up SOMEHOW and heard him mumble, "Must…get to waters…need…to heal…" Aaron turned his head toward Miki and looked like he was possessed. A chill went up her spine and she trembled as Aaron tried to get back to his feet. Aaron almost got to his feet and then fell and hit his head as he fell back to the ground. He let out a dazed moan and started breathing heavily like he was back in control of his own body. "Crap…" Aaron mumbled slowly as he rolled over onto his back and continued mumbling, "I so need water…"**

"**Aaron!" Miki said scrambling to her feet. "Hold on! I'll get you some water!"**

**Miki rushed down stairs and got a glass filled it with water and rushed back upstairs. She handed it to Aaron who instantly drank it clean. Slowly Aaron began to catch his breath a little easier and he tried getting back to his feet. Miki helped him back to his feet while Aaron chuckled hoarsely, "Guess I'm not as resilient to illness as you."**

**Miki blushed and responded fiercely, "Well excuse me!"**

"**I should be ok now. I was just dehydrated."**

"**You looked like some kind of possessed demon more than just dehydrated."**

**Aaron closed his eyes and thought, "CRAP! That wasn't supposed to happen in front of her. I hope I didn't mumble out something she's going to grill me on!" Aaron forced a smile and responded, "Trust me, that was the dehydration demon."**

"**Why haven't you been taking care of yourself? You're worse now than you were a couple days ago!"**

**Aaron felt wobbly in the legs and flopped to the ground taking Miki with him. "Ack! Miki are you ok?" Aaron asked.**

"**Yeah, just a sore bum is all."**

"**Sorry, a lot of the reason is because I've just been making sure you're doing ok. I mean with your parents gone someone should be taking care of you."**

**Miki blushed and flailed, "Are you crazy! Look what happened!"**

"**Look Miki," Aaron changed to a serious expression on his face, "I'll be fine, but I would NEVER forgive myself if ANYTHING happened to you!" Aaron stopped realizing what he had just said and turned away from Miki totally embarrassed.**

**Miki was embarrassed as well and smiled slightly replying, "A-Arigato…"**

"**Gomen…"**

**Miki shook her head, "Don't be, after all…there are things about you I don't know right?"**

**Aaron turned around to see smiling. "Miki…I…"he sighed and smiled trying not to worry about it anymore.**

"**So, how do I look?" Miki said twirling in her Bobson's outfit.**

**Aaron chuckled, "You look like a cute little high schooler."**

"**HEY!" Miki's face was flustered.**

"**I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You look really cute in that honestly," Aaron smiled.**

"**Thanks," Miki smiled back.**

"**So what time do you have to work today?"**

"**Noon to 8pm."**

"**I see," Aaron looked down at his watch, "So you got a couple of hours before shift I guess."**

**Miki nodded and got back to her feet. "Yup, did you finish the work the professor gave you?"**

**Aaron slowly got back to his feet with Miki's help and nodded, "Yeah it's all done. Although I could honestly say you might want to work a little harder, your English is a lot to be desired."**

**Miki looked flustered and replied, "I know…"**

**Aaron chuckled, "But you've definitely improved since the first time I met you."**

**Miki was actually embarrassed at his compliment and shook her head, "Arigato."**

"**You can let go of me now Miki, I should be ok, as long as I stay hydrated that is."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah, nothing I haven't encountered before."**

**Miki hesitantly let him go and noticed he wasn't as white as before, adding to the confidence of what he said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Miki asked feeling somewhat obligated to help him.**

"**At this exact moment I just need to drink plenty of fluids. I only hope my temperature never exceeded 108 degrees or else there could be problems down the road."**

"**Actually Aaron when I took your temperature not long ago you almost hit 111 degrees," Miki said shyly.**

**Aaron about passed out from what she said and wobbled over to the bed smacking his head against the upper bunk board and falling flat on his face once more, "I'll refrain from using choice words," Aaron moaned as Miki helped him back to his feet.**

"**You sure know how to get beat up you know that?"**

"**Don't remind me," Aaron chuckled and finished, "However this is still nothing compared to what I've been through."**

"**How about I get you some more water. You may feel better and your body may start to cool down."**

"**Not a bad idea." Miki hurried back downstairs and got a much larger glass of water as well as a pitcher full of water in case Aaron decided he needed more. When she returned back upstairs Aaron was laying on the ground passed out again breathing heavily looking even worse than before. Miki freaked out setting the water and pitcher on the ground and scrambled to get a pillow and some blankets.**

"**You really get into some crazy situations Aaron," Miki thought as she made Aaron look as comfortable as she could. She ran downstairs to the bathroom and got a washcloth and a pan with some cool water. Rushing back upstairs she doused the cloth in the cool water and placed it on Aaron's forehead. It seemed like steam was rising the moment the cloth touched his forehead and Miki seemed a bit startled. Aaron mumbled a little more as Miki placed the thermostat back into his mouth to measure his temperature. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was back down to 104. Still quite high by human standards but WAY below what he was at earlier. "Seriously though, what would cause his body temperature to be so high in the first place?" Aaron seemed much more at peace than he was before and Miki smiled thinking, "he's actually pretty cute when he sleeps." She shook head blushing, "What am I thinking!"**

**Miki could feel her heart thumping loudly and it was almost scaring her how bad she was studying his sleeping face. "Miki…" Aaron mumbled as Miki jumped back snapped out of her trance, "Arigato…" Aaron took a relaxing breath and was sleeping peacefully.**

"**You're so overdramatic Aaron," Miki chuckled, "but that's one thing I love about you. You know when to be there for me. Thank you so much." She removed the cool cloth from his forehead and reapplied a cool layer of water to it twisting the excess water out and re-applying it to his head.**

**Saturday morning…**

**Today was a big day for Miki and her already boisterous attitude was in full force. It had been a while since she had seen her friend Meiko and was very excited to see her once more. It had been close to 6 months since the last time she had spoken with her even over the phone as each of them were busy taking care of other things. Miki was thankful Aaron would be able to join them considering the massive flu he had picked up a week ago was finally out of his system. He seemed back to his normal self as well, which made Miki seem much more at ease. Miki got dressed up in her best clothes and put on make-up as well. She wasn't out to impress anyone, but obviously this was a very important date to her! She looked in her mirror and smiled almost giggle like this was her first date or something. "Perfect!" she thought as she walked over and knocked on the door to Aaron's room. "Aaron!" she tapped gently. As usual there was no answer and again she tapped on the door and slowly opened it. However this time there was no one inside the room. "Empty?" Miki looked around confused. "Could he already be downstairs?" Miki thought shutting the door and slowly walking downstairs. No sounds could be heard from downstairs however and Miki was a little weary. "Where is he? This isn't like him to not be around. Not to mention he's got a cast on his…wait…I hope he didn't go out somewhere." Miki sighed knowing that Aaron would pull something like that. Even though she only knew Aaron for a matter of weeks she knew enough to know he would take off at a moment's notice if he needed to just because he could. "He's totally ruined our plans!" Miki slunk onto the couch. "That jerk! I hate him!" She puffed her cheeks and sighed once again. "Why of all days did he have to cop out today?" The front door opened and Miki looked over to the archway intersecting the front door. In walked Aaron without a cast on his foot. "Where have you been?" Miki yelled at him not noticing he was no longer wearing a cast.**

"**Ummm. The doctor's office?" Aaron pointed to his foot no longer in a cast.**

"**What are you…the doctor said it'd be weeks before he'd be able to take that off!"**

"**I told you, I'm a fast healer," Aaron said chuckling.**

**Miki didn't have time to find out what happened only that if she and Aaron didn't leave soon they'd be late. She sprang up and pushed Aaron out the door literally and then said, "Come on! We're gonna be late!"**

**Train station…**

**Meiko looked at her husband smiling and then back at her watch thinking, "It's not like Miki to be late."**

**Meiko's husband looked at the expression on her face and replied smiling, "Knowing Koishikawa-san I'm sure she'll be here soon."**

**Meiko nodded and agreed, "You're right. I'm just so anxious because I haven't seen her since our wedding."**

**Namura placed his hand on Meiko's shoulder and responded, "I'm sure she's just as anxious to see you as well, and I'm glad we had some time to come visit."**

**Meiko nodded and turned around to see Miki running toward them with a large smile on her face. "Meiko!" She squealed and ran over hugging her friend.**

"**It's been so long since I've seen you!" Meiko smiled in her mature tone.**

"**I know! And Na-chan! You look wonderful as well!"**

"**Why thank you Koishikawa-san!" Namura smiled and chuckled.**

"**Didn't you say you had someone else with you?" Meiko looked around.**

**Miki blinked a few times and turned around looking for her 'guest'. "NOW where did he go?" Miki sighed.**

"**Did you run to far ahead perhaps?" Namura asked.**

**Miki laughed embarrassed and said, "No, no I'm sure he'll be here any minute!" Miki said waving her hands. All of a sudden there was a loud crash behind Miki and she had the worst feeling Aaron was somehow involved in it. "Oh no…please don't tell me," she thought looked depressed. A crowd was gathering around the interior of the train station and it appeared as though a fight was about to get underway.**

"**Come ON, I didn't even touch it!" Aaron said pointing to the thug knocked out unconscious next to him, "He's the one who did it!"**

"**Don't even try to tell me it was him! I saw you," Aaron's accuser pointed back.**

**Aaron raised an eyebrow and then grinned slyly responding, "Oh…I get it. I had a feeling you looked familiar. You're that spineless bastard that tried raping my friend the other night!"**

**An uneasy murmur went through the crowd and a few of them ran away. "Huh? Wait, I recognize you now! You're-!"**

"**Yes, yes I'm the one that kicked the unholy crap out of you and your entire band of idiots."**

"**Oh you have NO clue how happy this makes me!" The gang leader grinned with glee.**

"**Aaron!" Miki screamed pushing her way through the group of people and coming out next to him, "What are you do…ing." Miki recognized the gang leader from the other night and quickly got behind Aaron asking him, "What the hell is HE doing here!"**

"**Hell if I know, trouble just seems to follow me around like stink on a pig."**

"**Hah hah. Can we please go?"**

"**Hey! Tell the bitch over there she better say her prayers!" The gang leader whistled and instead of 40 or 50 around 300 people rushed through the crowd and got behind the gang leader.**

**Miki cringed and Aaron groaned, "How about we leave NOW!" Miki suggested.**

"**Look they're only after me, you get your friend and her husband out of here."**

"**Aaron!" Miki tried to object but noticed the intense look on his face and instead of finishing nodded.**

"**And Miki!" Aaron said as Miki dashed away.**

**Miki stopped, "We'll meet back at your place! Trust me I won't abandon you!"**

**Miki nodded and rushed back over to Meiko and Namura. "Come on we gotta get back to my house quick. There's a bit of trouble and we need to get out of here."**

**Meiko looked slightly confused and looked at her husband who responded, "Is everything all-!" A guy suddenly went flying past them screaming as he flew by.**

"**Trust me!" Miki said looking totally embarrassed and trying to smile.**

**Meiko nodded and took off with Miki leading the charge.**

**Koishikawa house…**

"**Miki…" Meiko said winded, "What is going…on?"**

"**Meiko, you wouldn't believe me if I…told you."**

"**That seemed to be a rather interesting way to meet your friend," Namura smiled trying to keep the conversion light.**

"**Namura!" Meiko said slightly surprised but more flustered with his response.**

"**Is he even going to be ok?" Meiko asked Miki.**

**Miki of course wasn't sure but tried to comfort her guests nonetheless. Minutes passed by that seemed like forever-in Miki's mind, and she was starting to get antsy. "Meiko," Namura looked at wife.**

**Meiko smiled and nodded. Meiko walked over and put her hands on Miki's shoulders and said in her gentle voice, "Hey, we believe everything will be ok. You need to believe in him!"**

**Miki shook her head and replied, "You're right, Meiko. Hey! I know would you like some tea while we wait?"**

**Meiko chuckled and looked over at her husband who nodded, "We've got time. We might as well."**

**Miki walked into the kitchen and put some water into a kettle and set it on the stove. As hard as she tried she could feel the thumping in her chest and the worry in her heart. It was getting so bad she wanted to burst into tears. "You fool Aaron, why are you always trying to act so macho all the time? You won't let me in and then you try to act like it doesn't bother you! Are you really that hurt that you can't even feel the pain it brings anymore?" Miki barely heard the kettle whistling and quickly took it off the stove and set it on another burner. She grabbed some teacups as well as some saucers and set them on the tea tray. She brought the tray out and set it on the living room table forcing a smile as if nothing was bothering her. "Here we are!" Miki said in an over the top mode voice that Meiko instantly picked up on.**

"**Miki…" Meiko said trying to force her friend out of her worried mode.**

"**Meiko it's fine! I'm sure he's already on his way back to the house now."**

"**Miki…"**

**The door to the house opened up and in walked Aaron looking like he hadn't been touched. "Word!" he smiled broadly.**

**Meiko and Namura were unsure of what to make of Aaron's expression. Miki however knew exactly what to say and stormed over and slapped Aaron, "Miki!" Meiko was more shocked than anything.**

**Miki tore into Aaron, "You JERK! What are you doing trying to be all heroic!" Miki's eyes started welling up and she could feel her anger and fear coming out. "What if something had happened to you! What if you had been HURT!"**

**Aaron looked back at Miki intensely but did not respond. Instead he looked over at Meiko and Namura and said, "Pardon my rude entrance, but would you please give me and Miki a moment?"**

**Namura nodded, "Of course."**

"**Come on Miki," Aaron said grabbing her by the wrist firmly. Miki was ready to lay into him once more after they were alone, but Aaron never gave her the chance to begin. The moment they stopped upstairs Aaron took command of the situation and began; "Now look I'm sorry I ruined everything I didn't mean to do it! I didn't even DO anything back there and how I ran into those guys I couldn't tell you WHY it happened!" Aaron rammed his fist into the wall angrily and Miki's sudden frustration went away as she could see Aaron was actually opening up a little to her. He'd never screamed or anything of the sort, never once shown any sort of emotion other than kindness and for once he was actually open about things. He continued, "It…just doesn't matter where I go, or what I do. It's like I'm a magnet for trouble. Where I go trouble seems to follow, and it's not that I even LOOK for it! It just seems to find me! I was worried that you would get caught up in everything that's going on in my life all of a sudden and…I was worried you'd get hurt because of it. That's why I leave some nights, and that's why I did what I did today. If I had done nothing they would have come after you Miki. I KNOW they would have. Hell I found three of them following you, as you escaped so don't tell me I don't know for sure. Miki…I just want to make sure your safe. Sometimes I overdo it, and I get caught up in the fight, but my whole reason is because I want to make sure people don't get hurt caught up in something that doesn't involve them. I didn't look for what happened today. I was really excited…I'm ecstatic to meet Meiko and her husband. You have no idea how glad I am to meet your friends. I still want to make this day memorable for you no matter what, and I want you to believe that I'm dead serious about that. Protecting you is my #1 priority in the universe…you and you alone Miki. Please understand that…"**

**Miki's tears did not stop and she buried her head into Aaron's chest crying, "Thank you…" she cried, "thank you so much for opening up to me finally!"**

**Aaron sighed and gently embraced her, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to make you worry about me anymore."**

**Miki shook her head, "No! What you're doing is protecting me! I know you'll be fine no matter what happens. I trust you Aaron. You've protected me since the beginning. Thank you so much!"**

**Aaron smiled and nodded thinking, "I see what Yuu meant now by taking care of Miki. I guess she's just as much of a trouble finder as I am. Don't worry Yuu…I'll take good care of her. Don't you worry at all."**


	6. Fear of the First Kiss

The Last Hurdle – Fear of the First Kiss

**A small coffee shop around 7pm…**

**It had been a joyous day for Miki as she, Meiko, Meiko's husband, and Aaron finally got a chance to really meet each other and go on what Miki still would consider a 'Double date'; and despite Aaron's still consistent attempts to make it seem like otherwise Miki would still not think of it as anything but. As Namura sipped his tea sitting down in a booth next to his wife he asked, "So Aaron, where in the US are you from?"**

"**Montana, we're the 4th largest state in the whole United States, yet we have one of the smallest populations," Aaron responded as he drank some of his water.**

"**So is it a different feel being in Tokyo? Aside from the language I'm sure," Namura chuckled.**

**Aaron pointed to his wristwatch and said, "This is the only reason why everything sounds so clear to me. Honestly…I don't understand Japanese straight up the best."**

**Namura blinked confused, "Your watch? Is it a translator or something?"**

**Aaron nodded, "Yeah, I made it myself and it's really a nice little piece of equipment. It's about the only way I can really understand what's going on. Now see if I was to turn it off…" Aaron turned it off and responded, "Now I'm going to assume you have no bloody idea what the heck I'm saying on the basis that I'm speaking pretty dang fast as well as in clear English."**

**Namura looked at him with a blank stare and looked at Meiko who was just as confused. Miki laughed hesitantly and elbowed Aaron saying something that Aaron couldn't understand in her native Japanese tongue. Aaron turned on the wristwatch translator once more and hear Miki finish, "only way he can understand what you're saying."**

"**I see," Meiko said smiling, "that's quite inventive of you Aaron."**

**Aaron chuckled, "I guess you could think of it that way."**

**Meiko was a little puzzled by his response and looked at her husband. Namura smiled again and asked, "So what do you enjoy doing for fun?"**

"**Well, when it comes to basketball I'm all over that. Honestly I'm a fanatic of video games and mangas so go figure I'd end up getting a chance to come to Japan, and I'm a VERY avid writer."**

"**Really!" Meiko seemed interested in his last comment, "do you have any published works?"**

"**No, to many copyright infringements you could say. I mean I love to write but they're based off other stories already created. In a sense you could say I'm expanding the universe that the characters live in."**

"**I'm sure you'd enjoy Meiko's writings then Aaron!" Miki chimed in happily.**

**Meiko blushed embarrassed and said waving her hand shyly, "No I'm sure his writings are much better than mine!"**

"**Nonsense! You've already become an accomplished writer when you were in high school!" Meiko was embarrassed but nodded. Namura chuckled and agreed with Miki.**

"**Hey you've definitely got talent if you've already got something published Meiko. I wouldn't be embarrassed about something you must be good at if it was published!"**

**Meiko looked at Aaron who was smiling warmly. "A-Arigato…" she lowered her head even more embarrassed.**

**Namura continued to ask questions, "So what are you trying to achieve career wise?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Well that's just it, I don't really work, I'm an aspiring self-made multi-millionaire. I've actually retired off the income I'm already generating and it's just something that I've been doing since I was 21 actually."**

**Meiko and Miki's eyes grew big and they were in disbelief at what they just heard, "You're kidding me! You never said you were a millionaire!" Miki shook her head.**

**Aaron looked over at Miki and replied, "You never asked!"**

**Namura chuckled and responded, "Well that's definitely a wonderful thing. I'm sure you'll be able to provide for your family when the time arises, if it hasn't arisen already."**

**Aaron nodded slightly as if he tried to shy away from something of that nature and responded, "Yeah, when that time comes."**

"**So you aren't seeing anyone?" Meiko asked.**

**Miki intervened and responded, "That's not a real good-."**

"**No it's ok Miki," Aaron interrupted Miki and finished, "You don't have to cover for me."**

**Miki looked up at Aaron and could tell there was a hint of worry in his voice. She nodded slowly and finished trying to force the tone of the conversation back to upbeat, "Say Meiko, have you started writing your latest book yet?"**

**Meiko nodded, "Yes, but I'll have to tell you about it more when we're not around so many people. I'd like to keep my ideas secretive."**

**Miki chuckled and nodded, "I understand."**

**Meiko noticed Aaron was totally absorbed and was staring out the window and she asked, "Is everything Ok Aaron?"**

**Miki looked at Aaron and noticed he didn't respond to Meiko's words and elbowed him a little trying to get his attention. Aaron blinked breaking his trance and looked over at Miki and then at Meiko and responded, "Gomen, I don't know what came over me all of a sudden."**

"**Is everything ok Aaron?" Miki asked slightly concerned.  
Aaron smiled and shook his head, "Err no it's nothing. I've just been pondering something that's been happening back home."**

"**In the US?"**

"**Errr, yeah," Aaron put his hand behind his head laughing lightly.**

"**What about?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Don't worry about it."**

"**You sure? You were staring out pretty hard."**

**Aaron smiled his warm smile and chuckled, "Everything will be fine Miki."**

**Miki blushed a little feeling her body melt again at his smile and nodded. Meiko looked at Namura confused slightly and looked back over at Miki smiling, "So how is Yuu doing Miki?"**

**Miki smiled blushing and replied, "He's doing great. He's really enjoying his last semester."**

"**That's good, do you still talk to him every night?"**

**Miki shook her head, "I don't have a lot of time anymore with college classes, work and having to make sure HE doesn't get himself into trouble," Miki pointed to Aaron.**

**Aaron threw a displeasured glance over at Miki and Namura chuckled, "Well it's nice to see you're keeping yourself occupied though Miki." Namura looked back over at Aaron and asked, "So what is Montana really like? Is it anything like New York?"**

**Aaron burst out laughing and shook his head, "Hardly like it if anything, but when it comes to such a beautiful landscape at night nothing tops it. Not even the beauty I've seen here can top watching a pink sunset most evenings behind the mountains." Meiko and Miki blushed a little imagining such a pretty sight and Aaron finished, "Not to mention in the spring time the snow on the mountains is visible from where I live it's almost surreal to see. I mean I don't ski mind you but it's really a state made for outdoorsman."**

"**So a lot of people camp in Montana?"**

"**Very much so. Hunting, camping, fishing, and really anything outdoorsy is the main attraction. We also have geysers like Old Faithful the oldest active volcano in one of our state parks. It's really pretty to watch the hot jets of water come bursting out in a display of pure natural proportions."**

"**Interesting!" Meiko seemed a little intrigued by the sound of a geyser.**

"**Have you never seen a geyser before Meiko?"**

**Meiko shook her head, "I don't believe any of us have seen a real geyser."**

**Namura concurred, "I haven't either, but from what you describe I'm quite intrigued as well."**

**Aaron looked at Miki who shook her head, "No I haven't seen one either."**

"**Well hopefully someday soon you can see one," Aaron smiled at Miki again and she could feel herself melt once more.**

"**So Miki," Namura continued, "How is Suou-san doing?"**

"**Ginta?" Miki chuckled, "He's doing wonderful. He and Arimi are taking tennis together at the college, and he seems to be getting pretty serious about Arimi I think. They're always together anymore and you can just tell by that look in his eye he's thinking about something."**

"**Do you think he will soon?" Meiko seemed eager to know.**

**Miki nodded, "I think he will!"**

**Aaron chuckled and looked out at the clear blue sky again staring as if he was searching for something.**

**Outside the coffee shop…**

**Miki waved to her friends good-bye as their time together came winding down. Meiko and her husband were staying at hotel downtown and started their walk away from the coffee shop opposite to Miki's house. Miki smiled and looked up at Aaron, "Thanks for coming with me today. I really enjoyed myself." She grabbed his hand almost instinctively and smiled, "Come on, I wanna show you something."**

**Aaron blinked as she yanked and almost dragged him along. "M-Miki!" he seemed startled.**

**After a long silence and a lot of walking Miki asked, "Do you like jazz music Aaron?"**

**Aaron nodded, "I like some jazz, softer maybe. I'm more of a piano fan."**

"**Oh my gosh really!"**

"**Yeah, my mother was a big piano person and my father's mother is a piano teacher. I mean I don't have any desire to play myself, but I really love hearing piano music. It's very soothing."**

"**My friend Kei is a piano genius!" Miki said excitedly, "You should hear him play sometime!"**

**Aaron blinked, "Hmmm? Interesting."**

**Miki nodded, "He won a major piano tournament at the age of 13, the youngest winner ever."**

"**That's a pretty proud achievement I'm sure."**

**Miki nodded and continued to explain about Kei to Aaron as they continued down the cold darkened street. Eventually they came up on a neon lit sign. Miki pointed to it and said, "This is the place."**

**Aaron could hear music coming from inside. It calmed his nerves to hear something soothing and he took a relaxing breath. Miki saw he was calming down as his grip had loosened a little on her hand, and she could see he no longer had the tense look on his face as he did back in the coffee shop. "You did this on purpose didn't you Miki…" Aaron chuckled.**

"**Am I that easy to figure out?" she smiled back.**

"**Not always, but thank you." Miki nodded and led the way inside as the soft music still cut through the cold night air.**

**Three weeks later…**

**Surprisingly nothing much happened between Aaron and Miki after their afternoon date with Meiko and Namura. Each had become occupied with their own things and hardly ever saw each other. It did irritate Miki at times that Aaron would be around for only a few minutes and then head out, but then again it wasn't like they were going out or anything and Aaron did have his own things to do. It still confused her though WHAT he was doing since he never really told her what he was doing when he left. She figured she had better talk to him about it because it really was bothering her and she needed answers.**

"**So he's not said a thing to you?" Ginta asked as he, Miki, and Arimi walked home from classes.**

**Miki shook her head, "Nothing, and it bothers me because here I thought he was finally opening up to me…"**

"**You can't expect guys to just spill everything sometimes Miki," Arimi said looking at Ginta.**

**Ginta blinked and responded, "What's that supposed to mean!"  
Arimi chuckled and playfully batted Ginta on the arm, "Oh don't worry silly I'm not talking about you."**

**Miki could tell this was going to head to lovey-dovey proportions for them very quickly so she interjected before Ginta could reply, "I GET your point."**

**Arimi smiled, "Just talk to him and I'm sure he'll let you know what's going on."**

**Miki nodded smiling, "Yeah, I'm sure everything will be ok…" She felt her voice trailing off and thought, "What if he doesn't like me anymore? Is that why I feel like he's avoiding me?"**

**Koishikawa household…**

**Arimi and Ginta waved goodbye to Miki as she walked up the steps to their home and was actually greeted my Aaron who apparently waiting for her on the steps.**

"**A-Aaron," Miki blushed a little as he smiled at her.**

"**Hey Miki, ummmm look, I bet you're wondering why I haven't really said a lot the last few weeks."**

"**How did he…" Miki thought and finished replying, "yeah, I mean I know you're busy, but…I thought you were finally opening up to me, and then you just got so silent it was like…"**

"**I'm sorry!" Aaron said hastily, "I didn't mean to make you think I was ignoring you and I apologize for my inaction. I've been really busy but that's not an excuse not to say hi or see how you're doing."**

**Miki smiled and nodded walking over and hugging him. "It's ok."**

"**I…wanted to make it up to you, by taking you out on a…what I'm asking is…" Aaron uncharacteristically stumbled once more over his own words before shaking his head and responded full of confidence once more, "I wanna take you out on a date for all the trouble I've caused you since I got here."**

**Miki looked up quickly her face blushing and she almost seemed like she was going to cry and nodded, "Of course I'd love to go out with you!"**

**Aaron smiled happily and hugged her tighter, "Awesome."**

**That night…**

**After an enjoyable dinner that finally had everyone at the table for the first time in almost a month Aaron retreated back to his room to relax. Miki came upstairs a few minutes later and knocked on Aaron's door. "It's open," Aaron replied.**

**Miki came bounding in happier than usual and looked up at Aaron with a smile on her face, "Hey."**

"**You seem much more perky than usual."**

"**Of course!"**

"**You really are simplistic Miki," Aaron said with a chuckle.**

**Miki smiled and climbed onto the top bunk where Aaron was laying and lay next to him as well saying, "You're right, and I'd like to simply lay here next to you."**

**She could feel his heart beating and his warm chest. "Miki?" Aaron seemed a little shocked.**

"**Is it ok? Just for a little bit? I haven't seen you for almost 3 weeks really and I need to catch up for lost time."**

**Aaron laughed and replied, "All right, but just make sure your parents don't see us. We don't need them going crazy over something like this."**

**Miki chuckled remembering a similar time with Yuu saying that when she wanted to hug him for a while. "You're so funny sometimes Aaron," she giggled cuddling closer. "So have you decided what we're going to do yet?" she asked relaxed.**

"**I'm going to keep it a secret until then," Aaron replied slyly.**

**Miki puffed her cheeks disappointed and replied, "Meanie…" She took a deep breath and relaxed again before saying, "I'm glad you don't hate me."**

**Aaron's head lifted up to look at her and he replied, "Wha! What would make you think that!"**

**Miki shook her head on his chest and replied, "Well considering I hadn't talked to you in a while and you never said anything to me I figured…maybe you didn't care for me anymore? I'm glad you are taking me out…because it eases the fear that I had."**

**Aaron stroked her cheek gently with his fingers and replied softly, "I love you too much to ever want to hate you." She blushed slightly and remembered her dream of kissing Aaron. She quivered slightly thinking about it to which Aaron blinked and asked, "Are you cold? You're quivering."**

**Miki could feel her heart beating faster and fast as the feeling that she had in her dream during that kiss grew more and more. Her quivering slowly got bigger and bigger and she responded, "N-no I'm not quivering."**

"**What's wrong Miki?"**

"**N-n-nothing."**

**Aaron turned setting her head down on the pillow and looked down at her from above. "Really now?" Miki's eyes were shaking and she was breathing rapidly. All she could remember was the dream and the feeling it brought her.**

"**Y-y-yes," Miki's voice quivered. She could feel her body starting to squirm as well. Aaron slowly moved his head closer to hers. She closed her eyes and she could feel her lips instinctively quiver waiting, waiting, waiting. The kiss never came. She opened her eyes and saw Aaron was merely a few inches from her face. "Why did you…stop," her voice was soft and slightly shaky."**

"**Because, you stopped quivering," Aaron whispered to her.**

"**But…but why…"**

"**As beautiful as you are, and as wonderful as you are. I'd have a hard time explaining myself…to myself and to everyone else, if I kissed you, without your permission."**

**Miki could barely move her body; she was so relaxed it was like she was numb and she in short breaths responded, "You…have…my permission…"**

**Aaron smiled and gently brushed his fingers down her cheek and softly and slowly down her neck and replied, "Not today Miki, no matter how bad I want to…not today."**

**Miki's body was going crazy inside and her mind was in a haze of thoughts she never thought she could experience outside of a dream. Aaron hadn't even kissed her and she was ready to go crazy. Yuu had NEVER turned her on this bad without kissing her before, not even once, and it shocked her Aaron was able to do so, and so easily. She worried that if she did kiss him how she would react and it almost frightened her, yet at the same time she loved the thrill and the feeling that stirred inside her. Aaron lay back down next to her and gently rolled her closer to him. She could feel his warmth caressing her and she slowly could feel her eyes slowly closing. She didn't want to fall asleep but she was so relaxed and so comfortable that her eyes were doing this without her permission, slowly, slowly, slowly until her eyelids drifted off into dreamland. She was whispering something in her sleep and Aaron heard her clearly but softly, "Love me…Aaron…"**

**Aaron chuckled and gently stroked her cheek again softly and smiled looking down on her heavenly body and whispered in Miki's ear, "I love you too, Miki."**

**Next morning…**

**Miki stirred gently and slowly opened her eyes unaware of her surroundings. She looked up googly-eyed at a blurry figure who was it appeared to be looking down upon her. In a goofy voice she said, "Good morning…" and then suddenly realized that she was looking up another human being. Her vision suddenly cleared up and she saw Aaron's smiling face looking down on her. Immediately thoughts started running through her mind, "Oh my God did I just make love to him last night!" She started spazzing out franticly and Aaron was surprised at her sudden spaz attack. "What happened last night!" Miki accused Aaron.**

"**Good morning to you too!" Aaron said raising an eyebrow.**

"**What did you do to me!"**

"**Miki relax nothing happened last night."**

**Miki's mind slowly began to remember last night and she sighed, "Oh yeah, sorry about that."**

"**It's not a problem, and I know I'm not the prettiest face in the world mind you."**

**Miki chuckled a little and moved back over and laid her head against his chest as he lay against the wall. "You don't mind? Even after my wake up call?"**

**Aaron shook his head, "Why would I mind?" Aaron said slowly wrapping his arms around her, "Because now I have you all to myself!"**

**Miki squealed happily and smiled looking up at him. "I like this," she thought, "he's so kind and fun to be around and he treats me with so much respect." She could slowly begin to feel her mind and her heart shift further and further from the fact she was still with Yuu and slowly more and more toward Aaron. "Aaron?" Miki looked up at his face, "do you love me?"**

**Aaron chuckled and replied without hesitation, "Of course I love you."**

**Miki smiled and relaxed once more enjoying the time together with Aaron. "Hey Aaron?" Miki asked again.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**You know I love you as well don't you?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Of course I do. If you didn't, do you think this moment would be happening right now?"**

"**Of course not!"**

"**Well then don't worry about it silly," Aaron chuckled and gently brushed a finger down her cheek.**

**They sat there for what seemed like hours, and Miki was in pure heaven, however she knew little of what would suddenly cause everything to come crashing down to earth.**

**Later that afternoon…**

**Considering it was a Sunday and Miki luckily didn't have to work today she was spending time getting ready for her date with Aaron. "I wonder what he has lined up," she smiled thinking about so many possible romantic scenarios that he could be cooking up inside his head. Not to want to look drab as this WAS important Miki decided to go almost all out in her style. A darker blue woman's knee length veronica skirt decorated the lower half of her body considering the cooler weather was still in full force. Over her bra she decided to wear a sleeve boat neck top in light blue with a pattern of a humming bird on it. To compliment everything she wore a light denim jacket over this to give it just the right amount of cute. (Understand right now I have about as much fashion sense as a bucket of water so I actually had to do research on this part and if this isn't the best thing or it looks weird LET ME KNOW! So I can change it to something much more Miki like or even much more "fashionable") Considering she would be wearing her long fur winter overcoat for most of the date she figured what she wore shouldn't be something 'blow him away' but instead show the softer side. Thinking about facial features she decided a more relaxed look would be good make-up so she went with a relaxed blue eye shadow and a light pink blush that made her look even cuter than before (Again I'm still researching about this kinda fashion sense and what not so if it sounds terrible looking give me ideas! I'm about as knowing in this area as again…the bucket of water.) She felt like she was 16 again going on her first date it made her giggle so much. A few of Miki's thoughts even crossed the line that she thought wasn't something that would happen so fast and she shook her head thinking, "Woah, woah, woah, that's NOT going to happen that's WAY to fast for me!" She looked at her reflection in the mirror however and thought, "but what if I can't control my feelings and it ends up happening? Would he do such a thing?" Again she could feel the thumping in her chest beating faster and faster and she began blushing naturally overpowering what she had already applied to her face. A knock on her door startled her out of her trance and she responded, "Come in!"**

**Her mother Rumi came in and looked surprised replying, "My Miki you looked very dressy today! What's going on? Something important going on at school?"**

**Miki shook her head, "Aaron's going to treat me to something nice since he's practically ignored me for the last 3 weeks."**

**Rumi put a finger to her chin and responded a little confused, "But isn't that a little much? It looks more like you're going on a date with him sweetie."**

**Miki's face turned red and she replied embarrassed, "What are you talking about mom! I'm just trying to look nice as a way of saying thanks! My heart belongs to…Yuu…" Miki could feel a small pain in her chest as she said his name.**

**Rumi chuckled, "Oh my daughter what a web you've tangled yourself in. Playing with two guys' hearts!"**

**Miki looked back at her mother her face completely red and she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AARON AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!"**

**Rumi chuckled and shook her head, "Sweetie, you have to understand I'm your mother and I'm not oblivious to what's going on. I've said nothing because I know you need to work through this on your own and we know you'll make the best choice."**

**Miki looked defeated her face still fully red from being found out so easily. "Please don't tell me you've been spying on us," she hoped.**

"**Don't worry we've done nothing like that and we also know Aaron's been very good to you so we're not worried. Although we don't know why he seems to enjoy going out at night we know he's a good guy."**

"**Aaron is…a good guy mama," Miki could feel a smile coming across her lips slowly, "He's a very very good guy that I'm glad I can call a friend."**

"**Perhaps your boyfriend even?" Rumi teased her daughter.**

"**MOM!" Miki yelled at her mother as Rumi chuckled.**

**Later that night…**

**Aaron tapped his foot whistling in the cool night air and looked around as people walked by slowly and sighed heavily raising his eyes to the night sky. It was clear and the stars, or what could be seen given the bright lights of the city, were wondrously shining. Aaron spotted the brightest one in the sky and thought, "That one right there is Miki, she shines brighter than anyone else I've ever met. What if she does get involved in my life however? That means she could potentially be in harms way. Is it worth it to involve her in my fight?" Aaron shook his head and remembered what he heard so long ago from someone close to him.**

"**You can't force anyone to make a choice, and you can't make their choices for them. All you can do is let them decide if they do or don't want to accept the risks we get involved with or not. From that point on you have to accept what they decide." Aaron looked at the sky again at the bright star and then at the lights around the city. "No, I can't force her, but can't I for once in my life find something brighter than all the other distractions in my life?"**

"**Aaron!" a voice called out from down the road.**

**Aaron looked over and saw Miki dressed in her fur-lined overcoat. He instantly noticed the simple yet elegant make-up she was wearing and could feel his cheeks turning red. She was…the brightest star in a sky of people. "M-Miki…" was all he could come out with.**

**Miki blinked and blushed a little, "I'm sorry I'm late, I took a little longer to get ready than I thought."**

**Aaron snapped out of his gaze and said stumbling, "Huh! Err…no…don't worry! I…er…I just got here myself!"**

**Miki smiled, "Good."**

"**Ummm, you look…great. Ummm…yeah," Aaron seemed to be stumbling over his own words for some reason again.**

"**T-Thanks," Miki seemed to be getting embarrassed for some reason.**

**Aaron shook his head regaining his composure and slowly moved toward Miki. Miki could feel her heart beating faster and faster once more the closer he got until he held out his hand. "Would you mind if I escorted you to our dinner?"**

**Miki nodded with a warm smile and took Aaron's hand gently. Hand in hand they headed down the street to the restaurant that Aaron had picked out. "So where are we eating?"**

"**Well I checked around town and I was told that there was this place around here. I can't remember the name I just remember the look of it." After another 15 minutes of walking Aaron pointed to a sign and replied, "That would be the place. I remember the sign now." Miki looked up and stopped when she saw the name on the sign. Waves of memories flooded her mind and she could feel her heart pounding rapidly. Her legs no longer responded and she could feel her eyes starting to well up with tears. "M-Miki?" Aaron seemed concerned.**

"**This…is where everything began. Where my whole life got turned upside down. It all started at this restaurant."**

"**Urk!" Aaron could feel his stomach literally coming up to his throat and he felt compelled to just forget about dinner but replied trying to keep his cool, "I'm sorry. I-I had no idea…"**

**Miki looked at him and shook her head smiling, "It's ok Aaron. I mean after all, it could be the beginning of something wonderful…with you."**

**Aaron's face went beat red unlike anything he'd ever had happen and he shook it suddenly remembering the words he heard. A smile suddenly parted his lips and he replied upon instinct it felt like, "I…would like that."**

**Continuing into the restaurant Aaron pulled the chair out for Miki to seat her and then sat down him as well. A waiter walked over and served them water and a menu and told them he would be back in a couple of minutes. Miki looked over the menu unsure of what to get and asked, "Are you sure you can afford all this?"**

**Aaron chuckled, "Yes Miki I'm quite sure I can afford all this, I think you forget I'm well stocked as far as funds are concerned, and it's not that I flaunt this money to impress you, more like I want you to see I have the best interests in mind. You'll never be happy broke, but it's not the money that makes me happy either. It's the fact I have the TIME because the money pays the bills and I don't have to wake up each morning thinking oh boy I get to go to some job I'm not going to enjoy! Freedom isn't free Miki. It never has been no matter what people think they need to remember other people are making sure they are free and safe."**

**Miki blushed at his outburst of passion and responded, "I see what you mean…"**

**Aaron put his hand behind his head and grinned embarrassed replying, "Sorry about that Miki, I get really passionate about freedom sometimes."**

"**N-no! It's ok! I'm glad you're open about that! It's nice that you're opening up to me piece by piece."**

"**If only I could really open up to you Miki," Aaron thought. The waiter came over and took down their order as well as grabbed a bottle of wine for them to dine over. (I have no idea the legal age to drink in Japan XD is but I believe it is 18.) Aaron poured Miki a glass and almost felt a little out of place, as she had never been treated this royally before. She smiled at Aaron a little embarrassed and sipped on the wine the reaction on her face from it meaning she liked it. "It appears you like it," Aaron smiled.**

**Miki nodded, "It's very good."**

"**It's an American blend that I seem to enjoy. I rarely have it and by rare I'm talking this is my second time, but it was good enough I figured why not let you try. So, Miki, what started here that turned everything upside down?"**

**Miki blushed, "Well it was the first time I ever met Yuu, as well as where my parents all met together with the whole family around."**

"**I see."**

"**I was so angry about everything back then. I cried even it bothered me so much," Miki chuckled remembering the bittersweet memories of when it all began in her life.**

**Aaron could tell it was nice for her that she had such a happy life to begin with. Aaron begin feeling the welling in his throat, "Miki…"**

"**Hmmm?" She smiled at him that somehow threw Aaron off-guard.**

"**Errrm…nothing, you just look really, really beautiful in that skirt and top. Everything about you goes so well with you. I'm just really thankful you agreed to go out with me all things considered."**

**Miki blushed, "Well why not? I mean…you've been so kind to me, and all this. I've never been treated so well by practically ANYONE before, and you're always there for me. It's so relaxing knowing I can depend on you."**

"**If it's ok with you, I'd like to hear more about your life after dinner, if that's ok with you?"**

**Miki nodded, "I'd love to talk to you about that, and…" Miki looked down and then back at Aaron again, "maybe you'll tell me a little bit more about yourself?"**

**Aaron wanted to say yes so badly, but instead responded, "I will consider it most definitely."**

**Miki wasn't thrilled with his reply, but knew it was better than a no that she had gotten so many nights ago. The two continued to converse amongst themselves about what had been going on over the last 3 weeks and a bit later their food came.**

**After dinner…**

**Aaron escorted Miki out of the restaurant and continued conversing with her amongst other things about what's been going in class considering he's been grading things away from the classroom so much. Eventually Miki asked, "So what's next?"**

"**Well I know it's a cool night but we have some time before the movie we're going to see starts so maybe you'd like to sit in the park for a bit?"**

**Miki nodded, "Sure."**

**Miki stopped in front of the park and remembered that it was this same park where even more memories were made. It was weird, first the restaurant and now this park. "Miki?" Aaron asked, as she looked at it with her eyes glassing over again the rush of memories started pouring into her head.**

"**Sorry," Miki shook her head, "it's just I've been here as well and this was another important part of my life happening right here."**

**Aaron looked almost embarrassed and responded, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"**

"**No no! it's ok! I mean I just find it shocking that everywhere we go I've been there before!"**

"**I'm sure you have nothing but wonderful memories of everywhere you've gone."**

**Miki nodded, "Yes, and please understand I'm having a wonderful time so don't get the wrong idea."**

**Aaron shook his head, "N-no of course not! I was just a little surprised that this keeps happening wherever we go! You're not gonna do this in the movie theatre are you?" Aaron prodded at her jokingly.**

**Miki chuckled actually not offended by his comment and replied, "No you're safe there Aaron." Aaron sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky. Miki sat down next to him and looked at him wondering what he was looking at. "So what are you thinking about Aaron?" Miki wanted to know.**

**Aaron sighed and searched for the star he saw earlier and found it once more before replying, "When you look into the night sky what do you see?"**

**Miki replied, "I see a beautiful starry night sky."**

**Aaron chuckled, "Most people would say the same thing given what they know."**

"**Aaron?"**

"**When I look into the stars I look for the brightest one out there. I liken the sky to searching through life looking for a cause. Something bigger than yourself that everyone can look up and see that you're doing something to help the world, however, it's also a different picture when you look at the stars and realize they're as endless as the wonderful people you can meet in your lifetime and once in your life, just once…you meet one that shines brighter than everyone else, who outshines all the distraction and all the lights of life and can just shine." Aaron looked over at Miki and smiled warmly.**

"**That's deep," Miki blushed feeling her heart thump harder.**

"**I've seen countless stars in my life…and sometimes even I wonder, if I'll find that brightest one and be allowed to have it as my own."**

**Miki jumped right in replying, "O-of course you can!"**

**Aaron seemed a little taken aback by her reaction, "Aaron you're a wonderful, WONDERFUL guy! I have no doubt you'll find your brightest star!"**

**Aaron made a slight chuckle and broke into a smile nodding, "You're right…I will find my brightest star." He looked back at the sky and thought, "However maybe I've already found her."**

**Later that night after the movie…**

"**That was such a sad movie!" Miki wiped another tear away from her face.**

"**You're not the only one," Aaron chuckled. "I didn't cry but I know I got tear eyed watching him die in her arms."**

"**And what about Ishida-san having to watch all that happen. The man that she loved deep down died in the arms of someone else," Miki could feel another batch of tears.**

**Aaron shook his head, "Thank heavens that kinda thing doesn't happen in real life." Of course Aaron was lying through his teeth on that one, but he didn't need to tell Miki about that. That was a part of history that he didn't need to worry or think about.**

"**I can't even begin to imagine if something like that happened to me…seeing someone I love die in my arms. I don't think I'd even be able to cope with the loss."**

**Aaron smiled realizing what it felt like to watch someone die in your arms but said nothing despite the pain that stung him as he remembered how it happened to him once before. A near down curve of his lips appeared and he had to force them back up almost showing his true feeling about what was being discussed. "So…did you enjoy yourself tonight? Overall I mean?"**

**Miki smiled and nodded at Aaron, "Yes! We should…do that again sometime."**

**Aaron nodded and smiled, "Awesome, I would love too!"**

**They continued to walk toward home talking about various things about the movie until Miki stopped. "Hey Aaron, look at the sky again!" Aaron looked up and saw so many more stars than before. It was an incredible sight that made him think…about so many more things. Miki walked closer to Aaron and said almost scared, "Aaron…"**

**Aaron looked down and noticed how close Miki's face was to his and stared into her eyes. "M-Miki?"**

**He could tell she was blushing harder than the blush on her face was even in the low light and she said, "The only thing that would make this night complete is if you kissed me."**

**Aaron could feel the lump in his throat once more and he uncharacteristically replied, "A k-kiss?" He could see it in Miki's eyes how badly she wanted it, and yet he knew better than to go through with it. "I…I want too Miki, but…I can't. I mean that'd be wrong!"**

"**Why…" Miki's voice began to crack her eyes welling up once more, "You've told me how you feel, and I've told you how I feel about you…we've been out on a date, why? What's holding you back so much? Are you worried what would happen between us if you went through with it?"**

**Aaron's mind could barely process anything and he couldn't pull him gaze away from Miki's eyes. He could feel his will be swayed more and more toward wanting to passionately kiss, but he fought with all his will to resist. "I…I…" Aaron wanted to answer her but he didn't quite know why he was holding his passion back. In the back of his mind he knew Yuu had a lot to do with it, but was it because if he went any farther that would mean that she might get hurt?**

**Miki chuckled and whispered, "What are you afraid you'll hurt me? It's not like you to be so scared."**

**She got him there and he knew it. In response he fired back in a hushed tone, "Oh really now?" He wanted to prove her wrong so badly it was driving him mad. Somehow as he was pondering this he could see her eyes getting bigger and it looked like he was closer to her face than before. Before he knew it his eyes were closed and his lips were intertwined with Miki's. It was an incredible feeling that he had not felt in ages. He could feel his heart burning with passion just by making contact with her and slowly pulled his passion away looking at Miki again.**

"**Proved you wrong…"he whispered.**

**She giggled and replied, "Glad you did."**


End file.
